Languages Can't Keep Me From You
by XxShelbyxKaulitzxX
Summary: When 14 year old Shelby is forced to move to Germany with her family, she quickly falls for her next door neighbor, Bill Kaulitz, who's also 14. The only problem is that they don't speak the same language. Then something from Bill's past comes up...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! so this is my second TH story, don't worry I'll still be updating the other fanfic:) this is just another little side story. It's the kind of story that has a moral, but I'm not going to tell you what it is, you're going to have to figure that out yourself. Have fun**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the brands/websites/stores used in this story**_

Chapter 1

I hate this. I hate all of it. I hate my Dad for the most part for accepting that dang promotion. I hate having to move across the world. I hate that I have to leave my friends. But most of all, I hate that I can't freaking understand anybody here! FML! We had just moved to Germany because my Dad worked with Audi as a person who helps launch new cars. I forget what you call them, but so far he has worked with KIA, helping launch the Forte, Borrego, the Sorento, and his latest was the 2011 KIA Sportage. _**(A/N: this part is true)**_ liked his job because we always got to use the cars before anyone else even knew they existed. I remember having the Sorrento and the car was only 1 of 4 in the country. But those had all been temporary positions. Now he got a permanent position with Audi _**(A/N: The rest isn't true anymore)**_  
and we had to freaking move to Leipzig, Germany. "Shelby! Come help with the boxes!" my Mom ordered me as she slid a box from the end of the moving truck and carried it inside. Well, I was here, so I might as well make the best of it. I sighed and grabbed a box and walked through the garage into the new house. This was a nice neighborhood, with big backyards and nice houses, but at the same time, it wasn't one of those rich communities with stuck up neighbors. The house was one of the bigger ones on the street. Considering 4 people live here now. I stepped through the threshold and stopped, the outside of the house was cool, but the inside was awesome! There was a front room with a wall of glass slider doors, then to the left was a gigantic kitchen with cool looking grey/black stone walls, and red granite counter tops. To the right of the front room was the dining room with a huge window and mahogany china cabinets covering one wall and a fire place on the opposite wall of the doorway. I walked into the front room that as of right now was empty, and saw a doorway on the side of the far wall. I walked towards it and looked in. It was a small room with fake plants in the corners and lots of windows. In the middle of the small room was a staircase. The banister was glass on the sides. The glass was designed so it looked foggy, but parts of it were crystal clear. The parts that were crystal clear made the designs of cherry blossoms. The actual stair case and railings on top of the glass sides were kind of a cherry colored wood. It was sooo pretty. I figured the bedrooms were up there so I climbed up the stairs, trailing my hand along the banister to feel the smooth, polished wood. "EW! EW! EW!" came a voice that could only be my 12 year old sister, Kristine.  
"Oh my GOD, Kristine. Could you PLEASE not be such a pansy?"  
"But it's a BUG!" she called from one of the rooms.  
"So kill it!" I said as I reached the top of the stairs with the box in my hands and turned a corner.  
"Eeewww!" she squealed. Oh well, the priss was going to have to learn to live with it, or kill it. I looked down the hallway. I was kind of in love with it:) It had beautiful wood floors and the walls were painted a soft green. "Yo where's my room!" I called out. There was 5 doorways in the hall, 2 on each of the sides and one at the end. "EEWW! Here! You can have this one!" Kristine said running out of the last room on the right. I looked into the rooms as I passed them. They all looked similar; A big, big window and a closet on the left wall. they all had white walls too. looks like we're going to do some definite remodeling. I walked into the room Kristine had just ran out of. It was different than the rest because it was bigger and had two huge windows, it had a much bigger closet, and we can't forget the bug. Hehe. It turns out the bug was a dead fly. Oh my wow. She just gave up the best room in the house because of a friggin bug. Idiot. I set down the box, threw out the fly, and ran back outside to see my parents talking to another woman. I looked next to the woman and saw two boys. One had dreadlocks and an over-sized shirt and jeans while the other- Oh my god, he was so... I don't even have the word for it. Perfect? Hell no, that was the understatement of the century. He had black hair and wore a bit of eyeliner. God that was fricken hot. I noticed I was staring and went back to work, too shy to go over and say hi. The boys didn't seem to notice me. My Dad and Mom had learned how to speak fluent German, while I didn't because I hoped if I didn't, then we wouldn't move. It was a desperate attempt, I admit. but oh well. I still wasn't too happy about the idea. I grabbed a box and walked inside, this time noticing a door in the front room, I quickly looked inside and realized it was another bedroom. No doubt my parents'. I walked up the stairs and looked at the room down at the end of the hall. _Oh goody... a bathroom... _I thought. I walked into my bedroom and put the box down on top of the other box. Only one more box to go. I didn't own a lot because I didn't like clutter, so I was always throwing anything out that I didn't need. I turned around and started to walk towards the staircase when somebody walked to the top of the steps. I was only one step out of my room and quickly took three steps back in and ran to the two boxes to look like I was doing something. The figure hadn't noticed me. I wonder who was in our house? I started opening the boxes and sorting out stuff when I heard footsteps outside the door. "Hallo?" Called a voice from down the hall. I shivered, his voice was beautiful; like an angelic chorus.  
"In here!" I called back. I started getting extremely nervous because I had a hunch on just who it was. A tall figure walked through the door and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw dreads. "Yo, ich bin Tom." I heard Tom so I assumed that was his name, because remember? I don't speak German! I took the box he was holding and put it down on the ground then stood up and faced him. I swore there was a second where he was staring at my chest, but I disregarded it.  
"Shelby" I said sticking out my hand for him to shake.  
"Aw, wir sind jetzt Nachbarn. Ich kann nicht über ein umarmung?"  
I gave him a confused look. He gave me one back then said "Sprechen sie Duetsch?"  
That part I understood. "No." I gave an apologetic look and he smiled.  
He held out his arms and I recognised what he wanted I walked up to him and gave him a hug, stepped back and giggled. "Do you speak English?" I asked. Obviously he understood that part too then shook his head and said "Nein." I smiled at him then tried my attempt at communicating with him. I motioned to him then pointed out the window at the neighbors house. He looked confused at first then understood what I was doing. He nodded his head "Jah." I smiled at him then lead him to my sisters room which was across the hall from mine. I motioned for him to stay at the door and then put my finger to my lips, motioning for him to be quiet. Kristine had her back turned from me and was looking through the boxes. I snuck up behind her then yelled "KRISTINE!" she jumped and screamed. Then looked back at me with a murderous expression written across her face. That is, until she saw Tom. " Kristine, this is Tom, be nice and don't rip his head off. Oh, and he doesn't speak English." I beckoned for Tom to come over and he hugged her. Kristine doesn't speak German either for the same reasons as me. I left the room and went back into mine and started unloading the boxes. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming into my room and I looked up. I was looking right into the eyes of the black haired boy. My heart skipped a beat. I finally stood up after what seemed like eternity and blushed. "hello, I'm Shelby." I said. I guessed that he didn't speak english either since he said "hallo, ich bin Bill" I was secretly hoping he would want a hug, like Tom, but he didn't. Instead he smiled and held out his hand. I felt disappointed and shook it. But as I was shaking it he pulled me into a hug. I swear I've died and gone to heaven. We released at the same time and i took a step back. "So sahätze ich Ihre neuen Nachbarn!" He said. I gave him the same confused look as I did Tom. He understood quicker than Tom though. And he gave an identical smile. He and Tom must be brothers because they had a lot of the same features. I sensed it getting awkward so I pulled my laptop out of my bag and pulled up google translate. I quickly typed in _what did you say? sorry, I don't speak german._ And hit translate and gave him the laptop. He read it then grinned.  
_I said so you are the new neighbors. And why don't you speak german? your parents do.:)_  
_Because _  
_That's a great reason. _  
_Don't sass me, boy:)_  
_oh, tough chick_  
_maybe. _I giggled a little and set the laptop on the floor, laid down and patted the spot next to me for him to lay there too. Which he did, then typed _so why don't you speak German?_  
_Gosh your a persistent little shit aren't you?;)_  
_Yes now answer the question._  
I blushed a little before typing _Because I-_ But then I stopped typing when I noticed he was reading it as it was translating. I deleted what I wrote then said _Don't look until I'm done! _I waited for him to read it then pushed his face in the other direction. I typed what I was going to before;  
_Because I didn't want to move to Germany. _I poked him signaling that I was done typing. He turned back with a huge grin on his face. But as he read it, his smile faded.  
_why not?_  
_Because_  
_Again, great reason._  
_Because I liked America_  
_:O! You're from America? What's it like?_  
_Depends on what part of America you're referring to. _I sighed and turned the computer towards him.  
_Where you lived! what's it like?_  
_Florida is cool. There's so much to do. There's Bush Gardens, Disney World, Sea World, and so much other things. But they Florida Keys are my favorite. There's an underwater hotel there that you have to dive to get into:)_  
_Woah. We don't have that stuff here in Germany._  
Starting to feel a little homesick, I changed the subject._ So how old are you?_  
_13, what about you?_  
_me too! _  
_When's your birthday?_  
_September_  
_same, what day? :D_  
_the 13th_ I replied and he smiled even more  
_I was born on the 1st_  
_Awesome!_  
I looked at the clock and it said 7:00. Holy crap we've been talking for an hour already! Just then I heard a voice "BILL! TOM! Kommen! Haben wir nach Hause gehen!"  
_I have to go, see you later?_  
_You know it;) bye! _  
I closed the laptop and stood up. He hugged me. The hug was long for my standards. Before he let go, he said "bye" and kissed my cheek. I stood there baffled and he flashed me a quick smiled and left. My hand shot up to my cheek, I'm sure I was blushing like a mad dog, my cheek was tingling , and my stomach was doing flips. "Shelby, you're learning german" I promised myself. "SHELBY! SHELBY!" My sister came running into my room. "what." I snapped. She just ruined my happy moment. "You'll never guess!" She was practically glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! hope you enjoyed the first chapter:) \ okay so for everyone who is reading this; *gives cookie* okay so here we gooo!**_

_**IMPORTANT!: I made a mistake in the first chapter! It's passed September 1st so they're 14! and it's almost September 13th so I'll be 14 too! Kristine is still 12 though. **_

Chapter 2

"Whhhaaaatt" I groaned. My sister gave me a harsh look before continuing. "Okay so.. Tom and I just kinda like hugged and then you left and we tried to talk to each other but we didn't understand. So I told him how amazingly hot he was and how I wanted to kiss him all over in english and it was really funny.." _blah blah blah _I thought. I was only half listening, the other part of my mind was on Bill. How soft his lips were.. how much I thought I was an idiot for just standing there instead of kissing him back..  
"SHELBY!" I snapped back to reality.  
"Were you listening?"  
"Yeah.."  
"What'd I say then?"  
"You told him how hot he is..."  
"That was like... 2 minutes ago!"  
"Oops?"  
"So I told him how hot he was and he must've been able to tell because then he told me to shush and I said why and he kissed me and then we laid on the bed and started making out!" She exclaimed. Um... ew.  
"That's just dandy. Way to get the easy one Kristine." I said with a very disappointed tone in my voice.  
"huh?"  
"Bill and I actually talked like human beings.-"  
"how?" She interupted  
"Google translate"  
"oh."  
"Yeah. So we talked for like and hour. And when he had to go he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek" I said wistfully.  
"Really? Is he a good kisser? Tom is. Tom is amazing! So what did you guys talk about?"  
"Well we just talked about America and our birthdays and stuff" I shrugged.  
"Oh! Really? So how old is Tom? Do you know?"  
"Sorry, no, but Bill is 14... So Tom can't be far off. OH MY GOD Bill is like perfect"  
"Does he meet your standards?" Kristine said jokingly.  
"Actually, yes. He's taller than me AND older. So it's all good." Yes, I have requirements.  
"I have to go, Dad put the new bed parts in my room and now I have to go assemble it" She rolled her eyes and walked into her own room. "By the way!" She called from her room, "Your parts are outside your room!" I walked outside of my room and sure enough, there was the box of parts. I grabbed the tools next to it and dragged it into my room. I opened the box and looked for the directions. AHA! I grabbed them and tore them up. What? You thought I was going to read them? I started putting pieces together. About an hour later I finally had it and dragged the mattress from downstairs into my bedroom. I heard a crash from downstairs and ran down the stairs to see what it was. "Are you ok?" Kristine had fallen down the stairs and her mattress was right next to her. "eugh, yeah. Can you help me, please?" "Yeah." I grabbed her mattress and dragged it upstairs while she picked herself up and dusted her pants off. "There you go." I said and walked back into my room and changed into my PJ's. I closed the curtains first then I threw on a blue pair of cheer shorts and a white tank top and fell onto my bed. I kept my bra on until right before I fell asleep out of habit. I got up again to shut my door and got my laptop off the floor. I shuffled my feet across the uber soft white carpet. I went on Youtube and played the Evanescence playlist. I started singing along, but then I felt like dancing so I got up and started jumping around the room. "Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone! Save me-" I stopped when I heard a tap on my window. I hit pause on the laptop on threw open the curtains. I couldn't anything through the reflection on the windows so I opened the window. "what the...?" There was no-one there. "Hallo!" Came to identical whispered voices. I looked to my right and smiled when I saw Bill und Tom. "What are you doing here?" They gave me confused looks. Oh right. They can't speak english. I motioned for them to come inside and put my finger to my lips. Bill climbed through my huge window quiet as a ninja while Tom struggled with his baggy pants. I heard a "Sheisse!" And looked back to see him waving his arms around while perched on the windowsill. He was losing his balance and was about to fall backwards when I ran up to him and hugged him around his waist and pulled him in. "Danke." Tom said. "Your welcome." I didn't know german, but I knew Hello, Thank you, and 1-10. I let go of Tom as soon as he was inside but he let his hands linger on my waist for a few seconds longer. Bill didn't like that. In fact he said in a very spiteful tone, "Holen sie sich Ihr schmutzigen hande weg von ihr!" and gave him a nasty look. I blushed knowing it was something mean. I backed out of the room and went into Kristine's room while they argued quietly. "Kristine, Tom's here."  
"WHAT?"  
"Shhhhh! Idiot! Do you want to wake up mom and dad!"  
"Ugh shut up" She pushed me out of her room while she brushed her hair and stuff. I walked back into my room and clamped my hands over their mouths and gave them stern looks. "Shh!" I let go and Bill and Tom gave each other nasty looks before Tom went into Kristine's room, but before he even left mine, I swear I saw him look me up and down. Jerk. I heard a giggle and the door closed. Ew. I was left alone with Bill. I smiled over at him and hugged him. He hugged me back tight. I let go because I wanted to ask him something. I pointed to him, then the open window, then gave him a curious look. Bill smirked, shrugged and put his hands behind his back and blushed a little bit. He pulled one hand out and pointed at his chest, then his eye, then me. He wanted to see me! I blushed furiously and he noticed then laughed. He came over and hugged me. I kissed his cheek. He pulled back with his arms still around me and gave me a quizzical look. I smirked and said "Payback."  
"Haha, ok." He smiled, my eyes grew wide. I think he understood what I said. Was _payback_ the same in German? Snapplefrap. He hugged me again then reached for my laptop and typed something in German. A German version of Google Translator came up. I smirked and sat down next to him on the bed.  
_Nice room_ Bill typed  
_Shut up! It was like that when I got here. I'm thinking about painting the walls black and splattering neon glow in the dark colors on them._  
_Awesome! Can I help?_  
_If you want. Hehe. So you really wanted to see me?_  
_Yes :3_  
_Aww:) what were you and Tom arguing about?_ His eyes widened a little  
_Oh. nothing._  
_No, Something. You got mad when Tom put his hands on me._  
_You just answered your own question, smart one_  
_What did I tell you earlier? Don't sass me boy! or look until I'm done typing! And so far you're breaking both rules!_  
_Oops, what are you going to do? Spank me?_  
_I might just do that. _A huge blush spread across his face and I giggled.  
_Please don't rape me!_  
_Hey, baby;) _  
_o.O_ Bill rolled into his side laughing while I grabbed his wrists, then his eyes got wide. "Was?" He sounded really scared. I smiled and giggled, then Bill realised it was a joke and started laughing... then coughing. "Alles gut?" I asked piecing together my faint knowledge of German. "Jah." He replied than grabbed my computer.  
_You have a funny accent when you speak German_.  
I glared at him then my smile returned to my face as I typed  
_Yeah? Well you have a funny language._ I stuck my tongue out at him.  
_No, YOU have the funny language, you're in MY country, remember?_  
_... touche..._  
_yeah._ Then he broke out into a fit of coughs again. I laid my hand on his back and softly rubbed it as he coughed into the blankets. When he was done I took him by the wrist and lead him downstairs. I put my finger up to my lips and he nodded his head. I quietly opened the doorway to the front room and snuck into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet, hoping it wouldn't squeak, but it did. Very loudly. I looked at Bill wide eyed and he gave me the same expression. I left the cabinet open and pointed to him then ground, meaning stay here. I quickly and stealthily tip toed over to my parents room and closed their door. Thank God they were still asleep. I quietly ran back to the kitchen to see Bill looking at the hanging wine glasses. I walked up behind him and in a harsh whisper, said "BILL!" just as he was about to touch one. He jumped, causing his finger to hit the glass. The glass hit another one and it made a fairly loud DING! He took hold of the glass to make it stop dinging, then gave me a nasty look. I smiled and posed innocently, and he too smiled. I walked over to the open cabinet and grabbed a glass. I closed the cabinet's door and walked over to the fridge and opened it. Bill pointed to the tea, and I poured some for him. He took the glass politely and whispered, "Danke shon." I smiled at him and lead him back up stairs, closing the door to the staircase room on the bottom floor. As we got to the top floor we heard a bump in Kristine's room. I looked at Bill and he looked back at me with wide eyed. Uh-oh. I pointed to him, then the bedroom, then to the spot in front of me. He must've been thinking the same thing because before I was finished he ran of to get Tom. He pulled Tom out and brought him to the space I had pointed to. "Was die Holle, Bill?" Tom said, but then he looked at me and his eyes got wide. I raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed his arm. I dug through his left pocket and didn't find anything, then I dug through his right pocket and pulled out the thing I was afraid of seeing. A condom. I shoved it in front of him and the color left his face. I saw Bill face-palm. Kristine then came out and quietly said, "What's going on?" I put the condom in the elastic of my cheer shorts since I didn't have pockets. "Nothing, I was just trying to talk to Stupid." I jabbed a thumb at Tom. His face was flushed, he must've thought I was telling her about the condom. "He isn't stupid!" And with that she lead him back into her room. I pulled the condom out from the elastic and my hip and walked to my room, with Bill following. He immediately grabbed the laptop and typed_ sorry about my brother. I was hoping he wasn't going to do anything with her. But you should know he's a bit of a womanizer._  
_So I've noticed. He won't try anything without the condom, will he?_  
_No. He's a dumbass, but he isn't that stupid._  
_Haha alright._  
I laid on the bed and Bill laid next to me.  
_Why do you have two extra rooms? _  
_Because we're going to turn one into sort of a game room and the other is going to be my Dad's office. _  
_Oh! that makes more sense!_  
_Mhm. Isn't your mom going to notice you're gone?_  
_No,_ He typed_, My twin and I made sure she was asleep first._  
_YOUR TWIN?_  
_o.O yes, my twin. Did I not tell you that?_  
_UHM NO?_  
_Oh. Sorry. Yeah we're identical twins._  
_Really?_ I looked at him and he looked back at me. He realised what I was thinking and typed;  
_My hair isn't naturally black. I'm actually blonde. _  
_o.O You look awesome with black hair ^-^_  
_Thank you:) And you looked beautiful with your dark brown hair. Do you dye it?_  
_No. hehe._ I blushed.  
_But your sister is blonde?_  
_Yeah? so? She the oddball of the family ^-^_  
_Oh, alright then. _  
My eyelids were getting heavy  
_Are you getting tired?_ Bill asked.  
_No!_ I snapped to attention and gave him a look that read "see? I'm not tired!"  
I heard clicking which I assumed was Bill typing. I decided to close my eyes as I was waiting for him to finish typing, but I quickly fell asleep before he was even done.

In the back of my head I heard an annoying, monotonous ring. It gradually got louder and louder, and woke me from my sleep. It was the damn cell phone. I quickly grabbed it and shut it off. Damnit, stupid phone alarm. It was fricken Saturday. I snuggled closer, feeling an arm wrapped around my waist. Wait. What? My eyes shot open and I looked at a sleeping Bill. Oh holy Skittle Shitznefritz! I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 6:00a.m. HOLY CRAP. I looked outside and the sky was just turning blue. "Bill, Bill! BILL!" I shook him. "was..." he mumbled sleepily. "Bill, come on, wake up!" I whispered frantically. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulled me closer to him. He must've just realized everything because his eyes shot open and he gasped. "Sheisse!" he yelled. "Shhh!" I scolded him. He ran into Kristine's room with me following behind. He grabbed Tom and ripped him out of the bed. "Was die holle?" He yelled. "Shh!" Bill and I shushed him at the same time. Tom quickly realised hat was going on and got his shoes. Kristine jumped out of bed, "Crap!" I lead the twins downstairs and through the door in the staircase room that lead to the back lanai. I opened the screen door and ushered them out, but Bill turned around to say bye, and I hugged him. "Bye!" I whispered. He kissed my cheek, and ran back to his house. I ran back up to my room to find Kristine back asleep. Wow, Kristine. Just... wow. I shuffled back into my room and stumbled over something. What..? I looked down. CRAP! Bill's jacket! "Craaaappp!" ugh! I shoved it in a corner of my closet, and went back to sleep.

_**So?:D what did you think! should I continue? I want reviews! whoever send reviews gets a virtual cookie programmed with love! oh, and sorry that this chapter wasnt all that funny or interesting. Don't worry, it'll get more interesting in the next chapter. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!33**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Come on you guys:( I want reviews, because now i think that nobody is reading this. REVIEW! or no cookie:) Oh! and BTW, My sister did actually sleep talk a few nights ago, and she actually said peeves really loud:) but in a softer voice she said the rest. it was funny:) BTW happy birthday to mee! 14!**_

Chapter 3

I woke up earlier that same morning than I normally would have, but not by another alarm this time, I just... woke up, you know? I put my ands to my forehead and felt sweat. Huh? Oh my God it's like a bazillion degrees up here! I threw the sheets off, just to have them stick to my legs. "Ughhh!" I reached down and peeled the sheets off. I changed out of my pajamas and into my bathing suit and a cover up. I checked in on Kristine to see if she was up. She wasn't but DAMN her room was hot! I quietly walked over to her and pulled her blankets off her. She turned to her side and mumbled, "Peeves! Peeves and peers, pick one of the two..."

"Kristine..? Are you awake?" I poked her but she didn't move so I assumed she was sleep talking. I opened her bedroom door to let the air flow and walked downstairs. Jesus, what time is it? I looked at the clock on the stove, it read 9 a.m. "Oh, wow Shelby, so you fuss about getting up at 6 for school but on the weekends you sleep till .? Some rebel you are." I said sarcastically. I walked over to the fridge and opened it to see only some drinks and left over chinese food from last night. You can't have chinese for breakfast... no matter how much you love it. I sighed and closed the door. Since we had just moved we didn't have a whole lot of time to go grocery shopping. I'm convinced by the end of the day I'll starve. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and me being a perfectionist, it had to be perfect. I stood in front of the mirror for 10 minutes getting it perfect. When I was done I checked for lumps, stray hairs, and the front had to look even. One side couldn't be tighter than the other or it'd drive me insane. Nope, it was perfect! I walked outside by the pool and sat down with my feet in the water. Ugh, I forgot a towel. I ran back inside and grabbed my royal blue towel, and ran back outside. I dropped my towel on a lawn chair and pulled off my cover up. I walked over to the pool with my arms crossed over my stomach. I wasn't comfortable with my body. Never was. I jumped in anyways. I started diving to the bottom of the pool but ran out of air when I was close to the bottom, I swam back up as fast as I could. As soon as my head broke through the water I gasped for air. Jesus, that pool was deep! I heard thumps and voices coming from the neighbor's house. I quietly got out and crawled over to the medium sized hedges. If I crawled they couldn't see me past the bushes but if I stood up they would definitely see me. I poked my head up to see over the bush and immediately started giggling. Tom and Bill were wrestling in their back yard. "Ich gewinne!" Bill yelled.

"Nein! Ich war nicht einmal auf den boden!" Tom yelled back

"Jah, sie waren! Du waren merken!"

Hehe, they must be arguing over who's winning. Tom ran up to Bill and tackled him. I took the chance while they were distracted to do a very loud cannon ball. I wanted to indirectly tell them that I was here. **Splash!** I quickly swam back to the surface. I didn't hear any more voices or wrestling. But I did hear footsteps coming from their direction. I dove down as far as I could, plugged my nose and looked up. I couldn't see anyone, So I swam the short distance to the bottom, my lungs starting to ache, and kicked off. I went shooting through the water like a missile, and as soon as my head was out of the water, in one fluid motion I grabbed the wall and pulled my self out. Just to come face to face with Bill and Tom. "Ah!" I flailed my arms and fell back into the pool. Bill reached for me but missed. I swam back up to the surface and put my arms on the edge of the pool. Tom was laughing his ass off and Bill looked amused yet concerned. I looked at Tom and said in a calm voice, "Douche-gangsta-wanna-be-sister-banging-good-for-nothing-wart-on-a-hairy-toe." Tom looked at me confused and I smiled innocently at him. He gave me a wierd look like I was crazy. I looked over to Bill and he was smirking. I knew he was thinking about earlier this morning. "Want to come in with me?" I asked while I motioned to him then the pool. Bill looked back at his house and back to me then nodded his head. He raced back to his house to get his swimshorts and a towel while tom stayed. He looked at me then pointed to himself then the pool. I nodded my head. He then pointed to Kristine's window. I raised an eyebrow at him then rolled my eyes and nodded my head. Tom smiled and got up to get his stuff. I got out and put my towel on and dried off a little before walking upstairs to get Kristine. She was laying in bed sweating her ass off. I shoved her. She cracked open an eye and looked at me, "WHAT."

"Girl, if you want to know, you'd better be nice to me."

"Ugh, fine. What is it?" She said in a nicer tone.

"Tom and Bill are coming swimming. Tom wants you to come."

"Damn it's hot in here. Fine. Wait... Tom's going to be there?"

"Yes."

"GET OUT I NEED TO GET READY!" And again, she shoved me out the door. It's only 10:30a.m. and my parents usually wake up around 2:00p.m. so we should be good for a couple hours. I got outside and Bill and Tom were sitting at the edge of the pool. Bill looked up and smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I dove in and so did Bill and Tom. About 5 minutes later we were having a splashing war when Kristine FINALLY came out. Her hair was brushed perfectly and she had on make up and a pink, orange, and brown bikini. I rolled my eyes and went back under water, and so did Bill. I smiled when he swam next to me, he smiled to and poked me. I made an offended face and poked him back, but because of the water drag it wasn't that hard of a poke. He smiled even bigger and air bubbles escaped his lips_. Holy crap he is perfect_ I thought. My lungs started to ache so I swam back up. Tom and Kristine were dunking each other's faces under water, Tom was winning. I smiled and so did Bill. I didn't want to feel like a creeper and watch Tom and Kristine all day so I followed Bill when he dove back under. I caught up with him and he turned to look at me. He pointed to me then made motions with his hands to show me my hair was all over the place. _He has the most beautiful smile_I thought again. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled my closer to him. I blushed like an idiot. He leaned in and kissed me right on the lips, I kissed back. I swear I was about to die. Hehe, underwater kissing is fun! He tickled my back before returning to the surface for air. I gasped for air, the spot on my back where he had tickled me was tingling like crazy... and so were my lips. I climbed out of the pool and ran to the woodsy that was behind my house with Bill following close behind. I went total Robin Hood and grabbed a low tree branch and swung up so I was now perched on the smooth bark with a very confused Bill below. "Hallo? Shelby?" He said my name with the cutest accent and I couldn't help but giggle and he looked up and smiled at me. He grabbed my foot and pulled me down, but caught me so my legs were around his waist. My cheeks turned redder than ever, and he mumbled something german. In a very, very sexy voice may I add. I wrapped my arms around his neck and mumbled in his ear, "Catch me if you can." He had no idea what I said but I think he caught on after I jumped off him and headed back for the pool as fast as I could. I jumped into the pool to get the grass and dirt off my legs, and Bill dove in too. I got out before he could reach me and wrapped a towel around my torso. Hm. Where were Tom and Kristine? I tossed a towel to Bill and he rubbed the water out of his hair, then followed me upstairs. I grabbed some shorts and a tank then checked my phone. 1 text from Kristine.

_Went to Starbucks while you ran off. C u in a bit._

Eh, alright. I didn't care what my sister did as long as she didn't end up pregnant, missing, hurt, and she was at least home before my parents knew she was gone. I'm not insinuating my sister is a slut with the whole "as long as she doesn't end up pregnant or anything" but really, as long as she doesn't. Bill had to go back home after we got upstairs. I hugged him goodbye and he left, not long after did my sister return home with a frappaccino for me. "Thanks" I mumbled. I didn't like when Bill was gone. It made me a sad little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**:O I'm really sad that nobody is reviewing for my other story. I need MOTIVATION. so REVIEW or the story won't continue. again, The the story is called Did that just happen. :)) so Read and Review Bitte! Enjoy!**_

_They all died. The End._

_**Just Kidding! now onto the real story!**_

Chapter 4

I haven't seen Bill for 5 days. I know, I must sound like a stalker, but really. I get bored with only Kristine. "SHELBY."

"WHAT, KRISTINE!"

'Get your frikken backpack off the couch!"

"Get it yourself!"

You see, if Kristine and I don't have distractions from each other, we really start getting on each other's nerves. Like we were now. Normally our parents would tell us to shut up, but they've been gone alot lately. My Dad's working and my Mom has been trying to fix something. We ordered a bunch of furniture and it hadn't come in, and the people we ordered it from said that we had received it, but we actually haven't. So my mom is majorly pissed, and she's been down at their office fixing it. I went downstairs and got my backpack, which was now thrown in a corner. "Jeez, thanks you little snot." I snidely said.

"Bitch."

"Haha, whatever."

"You just say that because you have nothing else to say."

I turned my back to her. Actually, I have a lot to say to her, but I'll save it for next time. I trudged upstairs and threw my backpack inn my closet. I don't know why my parents made me keep it, it had all of my american school work. Whatever. I crossed in front of my window and looked at Bill's house. He was nowhere in sight. I had made a regular habit of this, did I do something? Say something? Did Kristine say something? I had started to walk away from the window when I saw it. Two people in Bill's back yard, holding hands, swinging their arms and walking out toward the forest. I looked closer, and my heart tore in half. It was Bill. Bill and a girl. Bill and another girl looking at each other adoringly. Bill and another girl holding hands. And then they kissed. If it was possible, my heart tore even more and felt like someone had ripped it out f my chest. My breathe came in short pants. No, Bill wouldn't do this. Would he? Maybe... maybe it's a really close cousin or sister. Yeah. Bill wouldn't do this. It had to be anything but a girlfriend! _**(A/N: omg, I can feel this as I'm writing it, because when I write, I play things through my head and act it out, but I can actually feel this. Wierd.) **_They stopped at the edge of the forest and walked back inside. The second day I hadn't seen Bill, I had ventured out into the forest to find something to do, and found a cool little tree to hang out in. It had a branch that was shaped perfectly like a seat. It was really comfortable and I had made it my favorite spot. I threw on some flip flops an ran into the forest, looking for my tree. It wasn't too far from my house, but it was far enough to where all I could see were trees. I took off my flip flops and climbed the tree. I jumped up and grabbed knob, then hoisted myself onto one of the limbs. Then I stepped on another branch and crawled onto my favorite branch. I sat there while silent tears slipped down my cheeks. I sat like this for about 15 minutes. _Snap, crunch, crunch._ Somewhere off to my right, twigs were snapping and leaves were being smashed. I quickly caught my breath and pulled my feet up. There was a layer of leaves below me, they were thin, but at the same time thick enough as to where you had to look for me to see me. I heard a familiar voice, followed by another feminine voice. _Bill! Shit!_ I thought. I held back a new wave of tears and went into a perching position. Now they couldn't see me. I was confident about that until I looked down. I had left my flip flops by the base of the tree. My bright. yellow. flip flops. UGH! They had stopped about 20 feet away. The girl had turned around in front of Bill and muttered something in german, and Bill then grabbed her and pushed her against a tree and made out with her. I couldn't hold it in anymore tears rained down my face as I held onto the trunk of the tree, still perched on the branch. I didn't look, that would only worsen the pain I was feeling. If that was possible. After a few more seconds of that, I checked to see if they had gone. Which they hadn't, in fact they were walking this way. I quickly stopped all the silent sobs, tears, the choked breathes and went absolutely quiet. What can I say? It was a gift. Bill and the girl were going to pass right by the tree. But on the other side of my neon yellow flip flops. Thank God the flip flops were partially hidden by a bush. I let out a sigh of relief when they passed by without noticing. I shifted in my spot and looked in the other direction, I watched as Bill and the girl walked away, his arm wrapped around her waist. Once they were out of earshot I let out the sobs I held back earlier. _Why did I even like this kid? I've known him for what? Like a week. I shouldn't even feel like this. If he was going to cheat..._I stopped myself right there._Cheat? He wasn't your boyfriend in the first place. Sure you kissed a couple times. But that doesn't mean he's yours._I thought to myself. I thought the same things over and over. I don't know how long I was there, but eventually my tears stopped, and so did my pathetic whimpers. Now I just sat there, staring at nothing, thinking nothing. Maybe I was being over dramatic but I don't care. It was how I felt. I climbed down one branch when I heard more crunching, then I climbed back up and went totally silent again. Bill had come back. Did he know I was here? Obviously not, because he was throwing a hissy fit, punching trees and throwing acorns, rocks, pine cones. Seeing him brought back more tears, and they flowed evenly down my face. I sat with my back against the trunk of the tree and my arms wrapped around my legs. Bill was below me, still throwing his tantrums. He was yelling in german, and was still throwing things. Finally he stopped and fell back on his butt. He laid back then put his hands over his face and groaned. Tears still fell from my eyes. Bill got up after a few minutes and started walking back when something apparently caught his eye. He walked over to the tree I was in and bent down by the trunk of the tree. MY FLIP FLOPS! I had completely forgotten! He picked up the right shoe and examined it. Then he looked up into the tree. Right into my eyes. "Shelby?" He must've noticed the tears and my red swollen eyes, because he looked concerned._Or maybe he's worried you know about his little girlfriend._ I bitterly thought to myself. I jumped down and looked him straight in the eye. "Was." I said 'What' in german, so he would understand. I said it as mean as I could. He reached out to put a hand on my arm, but I moved out of his way. He immediately caught on and dropped his arm. I crossed my arms and stared him right in the eye. "Shelby, Ich-" I put my hand up to stop him from continuing. I stared at him for a few more seconds, no emotion showing. Then I turned on my heels and walked away. "Shelby! Es tut mir leid! Warten Sie!" He called after me. I heard running steps and he spun me around. "WHAT?" I screamed at him, "WHAT is your PROBLEM!" I knew he wouldn't understand me, but I sure as hell knew he understood the stressed yelling coming from me. "You think I'm just going to FORGIVE you? You think that you can just say my name and I'll come running back to you?" I shoved him and stumbled backward, looking honestly sorry, but I didn't care. "Never. Talk. To. Me. Again... Arschgesicht." I walked away without turning back again. I swore I could hear him mutter my name, but I wasn't about to turn around and ask. On the way back I realized how stupid what I said actually was. Good thing he didn't know what I said.

_**So what did you think? What do you think will happen? Is this going to effect Kristine and tom's relationship? REVIEW! I promise the button doesn't bite!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Okay so before any of you say anything. I did get one idea from ScarletSky who is like… THE MOST hilarious person ever! I insist you read her story Let Go. IT'S FRIKKIN AWESOME. NAH NAH NAH ONTO THE STORY! I ISZ FRAPPLIN HYPER! BWAHAHAHAHA *kack kack* o.O *hiss :[ *chaop**_

Chapter 5 (or somewhere around there.)

"TOOOOOOMMMMM! I NEED TO CLEAN TO MUTHUH CRACKLEFRAPPIN DISHES! NURR!" Tom ran upstairs screeching like a little girl. He didn't know I had a video camera! MWUAHAHA. In the 6 months that passed since the little "incident" *cough cough F*CK YOU BILL GAHH cough cough* I had learned basic German, my grammar was pathetically terrible. But oh wellz, ALLZ DEH BETTUH. Nyurk. I chased after him, and when he ran down the hall, I fake slipped and fell onto the ground and started fake crying. It was a skill, what can I say? Immediately he heard my sobs, and came walking back. "Are you okay?" I quickly hid the little camera.

"I FRIKKIN SLIPPED AND HIT MY HEAD… WAAAAAH" Tom had the "o.O" face going.

"Want me to help you up?" I nodded my head pathetically, then took his hand. As soon as I was up I grabbed him by his dreads then dragged him down the hall. "AAAAAHH! LET GO! LET GO! LET GOOOO!" I turned to him, "Only if you promise to skip with me through a field of daisies while singing Barney AND the media has to be there." His eyes went wide, then he started screeching again. "AAAAAAAHHH GOTT HELP ME! KRISTINE! KRISTINE! KRISTINE!"

"WHAT!"

" HELP ME!"

"SHELBY, THE DISHES ARE GOOD AND DIRTY!" she called up the stairs. Good little sister, she's learning so much :3!

"NEIIIIIIIIINNNN!"

"SHUT UP!" _fwap. _I hit him across the face and he fell to the ground in a fetal position. "help me… help… me…. Please…" He whimpered. "Sorry buckaroo, you're shit outta luck." I rolled him to the end of the hall. "what are you…" he asked, "oh no…"

"Oh yes."

"Whyyy?"

"You know why."

"It's not my fault Bill did what he did!"

" That wasn't the reason, but that works too!" And I pushed him down the stairs! MWUAHAHA. _Thump, thump, thump, thump…_ As soon as Tom hit the bottom , He got up and limped towards the front door. "KRISTINE!" I called, "TANGO HEADED FOR EXIT 1! SECURE THE AREA! Evasive maneuver number SIX! ABORT! ABORT!" Kristine came running toward him like a jet fighter. "AAAHHH!" Tom yelled as Kristine tackled him. "WORST GIRLFRIEND EVER!" "Shut up and love me!" Kristine yelled back. We then proceeded to drag him to the kitchen.

"NEIN! PLEASE NO! I'M A ROCKSTAR FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Oh yea, that was another thing Bill failed to tell me in the short time I'd known him, they were also famous. Pshh… whatevs… (EEP!)

"NOOOO!" I grabbed his dreadlocks and got them wet in the sink then started scrubbing pots.

"WHYYYY?"

"Because I'm out of sponges!" And then the door rang.

"I got it! Kristine retrain him." "ACCK!" Kristine pushed him to the ground, while I walked to the door. I twisted the knob and opened it. "hel-" It was Bill. Our eyes locked and we stood there for a moment not saying anything, then he looked down. My heart suddenly started to ache.. Kristine came into the room dragging Tom. "Bill?" Kristine said and dropped Tom in astonishment. Tom looked up from the ground at Bill, his dreads leaking water everywhere, and for a second, I imagined it as blood. "BILL OH MEIN GOTT HELP ME!" Bill eyes widened and then he started laughing, and then I gave him a glare and he stopped laughing immediately. Tom ran out the door and turned left, tripped over his baggy pants, then continued to crawl the rest of the way. "Shelby-" I slammed the door in his face then turned around and looked at a wide eyed Kristine.

_**Haha! So what do ya think! Sorry for not updating! Gahh! (all two of my readers.. lol) REVIEW! NURR! I'm sorry it's so short, I would make it longer but my evil mom is forcing me to go to bed! SUGAR HIGH!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh Mein Gott, I know, I know, that chapter was terrible (all two of my viewers, hehe) I'm not hyper now, not even the least bit. I wore myself out at PE today, you now with the whole trying to snap people's necks thing and stealing their volleyballs, and screaming in their faces 'n stuff. So I'm currently drink lots of soda, and imam bout to get some hot chocolate (the kind with as much caffeine as coffee) so hopefully I'll be hyper soon and write another chapter. SO YAY! Now go read the story! NAOUGH!**_

Chapter Sechs (that's six in German, you nasty perverts XD)

"Shelby…." I raised a hand up to stop her from talking.

"I know, that was the infamous Bill, and no, you may not poke him with a stick. You might get the Super-nasty-Bill disease."

"AWWWWW! Why?

"Because, did you not hear me? The disease gives you heartache and suicidal thoughts. There is on solution. Beating his twin. Warning: do not beat Tom if you are nursing, pregnant or may become pregnant. In some cases beating Tom only makes you feel worse, if this feeling continues, consult your therapist and stop beating Tom. If you are a blood-thirsty psychotic bitch, do not beat Tom, because this might lead to his death. Consult your therapist before beating Tom, as this does not always help and can be a risk to your mental health."

Kristine: o.O

"Yep" I walked upstairs. "LALALALALLALALALALALALA!" that was my attempt to be an opera singer. GREAT WASN'T IT? Just kidding. _DING DONG! _"Kristine! Evasive maneuver number 8!" We both ran to the front room and hid behind certain pieces of furniture. "Psst! Kristine!" She looked at me and I did a bunch of hand signals. She nodded her head and somersaulted forward behind the door. I rolled on my side to the front of the door and tossed her the golf club. I nodded my head, and stood up as she opened the door. "Hello?" It was some guy in a tailored suit. Uughh. Kristine was behind the door, poised and ready to strike. "Hello, is your mommy and daddy home?" I gave him an innocent look while, behind my back, I was grabbing a golf club myself. HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD! "Well... My mommy and daddy are—ATTACK!" I screamed, cutting myself off. Kristine jumped from behind the door and screamed and so did I. "AAAAAHHH!" He looked terrified, running like chicken as he ran back to his big black SUV. "And don't come back!" I hollered. He drove away as fast as he could and Kristine and I laughed our asses off on the front porch. Kristine nudged me, still laughing too hard to breathe. "w- *gasp* what AHAHA!" Kristine pointed to Tom's house and there he was, sitting on the front steps. Tom had just seen everything. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I let out a new wave of laughs as he looked at me, then Kristine, then me again and stumbled over chairs rushing to get back inside. A few minutes later, Kristine and I dragged our giggly selves back inside. "Shelby, that was awesome!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"We should go get Tom and explain to him that we weren't going to actually hurt the dude."

"If you want to… I like him being afraid of me" I grinned evilly.

She left and came back a few minutes later. "He's coming over, as long as you don't kill him. Do you mind if he brings a friend over?" I froze up. _Heilig sheisse, as long as it's not Bill. _"Who is he bringing?"

"Just one of his band mates."

"Who?"

"I don't know, he said he plays the drums."

"Oh, well ok then. As long as he doesn't start banging on pots and pans."

"Do you know when Mom and Dad are going to come home?"

"They said a week." They were on a business trip. My Dad was doing a launch for the 2012 Audi Q7. My mom went with him because she needed a vacation, Kristine and I were apparently too much to handle. He-he, oops? A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Kristine and I hissed in unison, too lazy to do anything. "COME IN." I yelled. We heard the door open, then close, and footsteps shuffling through the house. "Where are you guys!" Tom yelled through the house"

"IN HERE! FOLLOW THE NOISE!" I yelled back

Me: LALALALA

Kristine: blargdifloobdiflabdigaaaaa

Me: nyurk nyurk nyurk

He finally walked into the right room, followed by a cute, blonde boy. HEHE, hello blondie *wink wink*. Just kidding. "Hey, Tom, I have something to show you on YOUTUBE!"

"YOUTUBE!" Kristine confirmed.

"YouTube!"

"YOUTUBE!" My sister and I shouted YouTube until we got to the computer with Tom and the cute drummer boy trailing behind. I pulled up Youtube and typed in "Tom the prissy rockstar" _**(A/N: This doesn't actually work)**_ And I played the video of me chasing him and him screeching like little girl. 500,000 views in one night. Hellz yeah. He turned bright. Pink. And glared at me. Drummer boy was laughing his ass off. Oooooh he was cute when he laughed! :D "You…" Tom said in a murderous voice. Drummer boy was still laughing. "Shut up Gustav!" Tom yelled. "AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I ran away as fast as I could. He ran after me, I had to give him credit, even with those pants, when he was mad, he was fast! I felt something hit my back and I fell fase first onto the wood floor, an angry Tom on my back. "YOU!"

**Bill's POV **

Shelby had slammed the door in my face. She looked mad, but there was also something in her eyes. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't angry, or hate, I couldn't tell what it was. I lay on my bed, thinking. My stupid twin, Tom, got to spend as much time with her as he wanted, while she wouldn't even talk to me. Much less let me talk to her. I sighed and rolled onto my side. I heard the door slam and footsteps run up the stairs. Tom passed by my door in a hurry to get to his room. On the way, he yelled "THE BITCH IS CRAZY!" Curious, I looked outside to see Shelby and Kristine rolling on the porch laughing their asses off. I couldn't help but smile at Shelby. She was crazy, but in a good way. I layed on my bed for a few more minutes before texting Ina, my girlfriend. The one I had been in the forest with when Shelby saw us.

_Hey._

_Heyyyy boyfrienddd what's up_

_Not much, I just wanted to talk about something._

_What is it babeee?_

_Remember the day I brought you into the forest?_

_Mhmmmmmmm we had fun there ;D_

_Yeah, well, I didn't do what I brought you there to do._

_What were you going to like rape me? It's not rape if you like it ;D_

_No, I wasn't going to rape you. I wanted to…_

_To what babeee?_

_Break up with you._

_WHAT_

_I'm sorry, Ina._

_But…. IS IT FOR THAT BITCH IN SCIENCE?_

_No. I just… don't feel the same anymore. I'm sorry. We can still be friends if you want?_

_Mmmmm….. okay. D:_

_Thanks for understanding._

I waited a few more minutes for her to reply, but she didn't. Tom walked past my door again. "Where you going, Tom?"

"Kristine and Shelby's"

My stomach twisted. "Can I come?"

Tom appeared in the doorway. "I don't think Shelby wants you there, man. Sorry." Then I saw Gustav walk by. "C'mon Tom, let's go." Great even Gustav was going. "Have fun." I said bitterly. Tom gave me an apologetic look before leaving. Dammit, Shelby!

**Shelby's POV**

"Don't," _whack_ "Ever," _whack_ "Hit me," _Whack_ "AGAIN!" I had Tom curled up into fetal position, his hands blocking his face. He smacked me so I started to beat him up. Biotch. Kristine and Gustav were laughing their asses off while I was hitting him with anything I could get my hands on. In my peripheral vision I could see Kristine and Gustav whispering, then run out of the room, all the while I was beating Tom up. And he was screaming like a little girl again.

**Bill POV**

20 minutes after Tom and Gustav left, I was still laying on my bed when Gustav and Kristine came rushing into my room.

"Kristine Gustav? What are—"

"you have GOT to come see!" Kristine said out of breathe.

"See what?" And then Kristine yanked my off my bed and out the front door.. to her house… where Shelby was.

**Shelby POV**

"DIDN'T YOUR STEPDAD EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO HIT GIRLS! BASTARD!"

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!"

"LIES!" I heard giggling, Kristine and Gustav must be back. I continued to hit him harder and harder until a few minutes later, the giggling had stopped, but Tom was still screaming. All the sudden I felt a pair of airs pull me off Tom. "LET GO I-I WASN'T DONE WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT! GAH!" I was flailing my limbs around, trying to get away. Tom got up, still terrified, "Thanks Bill." What? I stopped flailing around. "Who?" I said, anger in my voice. "Me." Bill's voice. His beautiful, beautiful voice. I noticed the arms were still around me. I tore them off, stepped back and turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask them." Bill pointed to a silent, staring audience.

I looked from Bill to everyone else a few times before running to my room and slamming the door, tears threating to overflow onto my cheeks.

**No-bodies POV**

Shelby looked between Tom, Kristine, and Gustav and Bill a few times before running upstairs. "Well, that went well." Tom remarked. Bill looked down at his shoes, feeling like he had just been punched in the gut by a body builder. Gustav and Kristine instantly regretted bringing him here, they thought he could get a good laugh out of watching her beat up Tom, but instead, now he felt worse. "I'm going home." Bill said and made is way towards the door.

"Bill wait." Tom said, then motioned for him to follow him upstairs. Reluctantly, Bill followed. "Stay here." Tom walked into Shelby's room, while Bill waited outside. Bill wanted so badly for her to hug and forgive him. Kristine came upstairs, followed by Gustav. "She still likes you, you know. She never stopped." Bill looked at her with hope in his eyes, and for the first time all day, he smiled.

**Shelby's POV**

I changed into a black sweatshirt and dark blue skinny jeans because, while beating up Tom, I accidentally fell into a bowl of chili. Yes, it was humiliating. Yes, he laughed. Yes, it was worth it. And yes, he got beat extra hard for it. I lay on my bed with my covers smashed up under me. Tom walked in. "What's up?" He sat down on the bed next to me, and I didn't answer him.

"I know your mad…"

"Pfft. That's the understatement of the century."

"But you can't keep ignoring him, especially when you hang out with me so much." He petted my back. He was an annoying, conceded jerk, but he could be a really good friend sometimes. "And you don't have to cry about it."

"I'm not crying!" He raised an eyebrow and wiped his finger under my eye and showed me the moisture. "So?"

"So you wouldn't be crying if you didn't like him still." I looked away. Damn you Tom and your smartness! GAH! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!

"Why don't you just try and forgive. He honestly regrets what he did, and it wasn't how it looked." That's what they always say, besides, it looked pretty obvious to me.

"Looked pretty obvious to me."

"Why don't you ask him about it?" I gave him a startled look as he started to back out of the room, his hands raised in defense. "You wouldn't." He shrugged as a reply then turned around and left. I quickly dove under the covers to avoid looking at Bill, and to keep him from seeing my tear stained cheeks. I heard the click of the door closing, and the bed dipped as someone sat down on it. "Shelby..?" Bill's soft voice filled the silence between us. When I didn't reply he tried to pull the covers off me, but I held them tight. He sighed and laid down next to me, and I rolled so my back was turned to him. Before I knew it, he had flung the covers off and hugged me. I struggled for the longest time, screaming "Stop! Stop! No!" The little eavesdroppers outside probably thought I was being raped or something. But after 5 minutes solid of trying to get him to stop hugging me, I gave up and hung limp in his arms. "I miss you, Shelby." He was so warm, I wanted to just fall asleep with him (not in that way you nasty perverts!) and forget everything. But I also couldn't help the rage boiling up in me, which caused me to say, "I hate you." His grip lessened for a fraction of a second but he then put his lips against the top of my head and said in a soft whisper, "I know." We stayed that way for a few more minutes before I started crying again. God I was turning into such a big baby. "Shhh…" Bill cooed in that angelic voice of his. My tears lessened, and he held me out to look at my face. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you sad."

"Then why did you lead me on, when you still had a girlfriend?" Regret filled his eyes, and he let go of me like I was covered in acid. "I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend for that exact reason. The day you saw me in the woods with her, was the day I was supposed to break up with her, but for some reason, I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I was having second thoughts…"

"So it had nothing to do with me?"

"No, no no-!"

"Bill, just forget it." I interrupted.

"Shelby…"

"Just go…" He sighed and left the room. I went into the bathroom to wash my face and re-apply my make-up, my eyes were a little puffy, but that went away after I splashed cold water on them. I eventually walked downstairs to see everyone- including Bill –watching American Idol. Bill somehow heard me and looked back at me, with curious eyes. I kept walking. I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat. I closed the fridge, disappointed. And walked back upstairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

By the end of the night, everyone had dispersed into their little groups. I was with Gustav, while Kristine was with the Kaulitz twins. Gustav and I were looking up stuff on the internet, when we fell asleep on my bed.

**Bill's POV**

I went to see what Gustav was doing with Shelby, they seemed to have clicked as soon as they met, like best friends. I walked into Shelby's room to see… Gustav asleep with Shelby… My heart was ripped out of my chest. Even if they were just sprawled across the bed, not even close to cuddling, it still hurt. That was me half a year ago. That should be me now. I felt betrayed, by one of my best friends. I walked back into Kristine's room, "Kristine, can we stay the night?"

"I don't see why not… Just, if your parents get mad, blame it on Shelby!"

"I'll call them." I woke up Gustav so he could call his parents, they of course said yes, and so did mine.

"Hey Bill, bring Shelby in here would ya?" Kristine asked. Ugghh why me? She was probably going to like… murder me for waking her up. "Fine." I muttered, and walked into her room. She was asleep in her bed; her face was so peaceful when she slept. I reached out to stroke it with my finger, but decided against it. Who knows? She might just wake up and snap my finger? "Shelby? It's Bill, you need to wake up. Kristine wants you in her room tonight." After a few seconds she started sleep talking.

"kjahhfrumm… nekmaldon… I love you, Bill" I stepped back in shock.

"What? Shelby?" No, She was still asleep. I shook her slightly.

"Whuuu…?"

"Kristine wants you in her room tonight."

"Carry me…" Obviously, she was still half asleep.

"Alright." I picked her up bridal style and carried her to Kristine's room, on the way there, she had nuzzled her face into my neck. In Kristine's room, Gustav and Tom were laying on an opened up sleeping bag on one side, and there was another red one on the other side of the room for me and Shelby. I imagined it for a second as a honeymoon bed… It was the right color… I wiped that image out of my head as I realized that wasn't going to happen, ever. I gently laid her down on the right side of the opened up sleeping bag, then laid down next to her. "Good night" I mumbled to her. Instead of saying goodnight back, she snaked her arms around my neck, and pressed herself against me (not in that way you perverts!). In response I put my hands on her waist and accidentally kissed her on the cheek. Shit, bad habit. I laid there for eternity, just enjoying the warmth of her body next to mine. It hasn't been like this in so long. Eventually, I fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Shelby's POV**

I nuzzled my face closer to the warm, embracing body. It smelled so good. Wait, what? My eyes shot open, and I looked up into a sleeping Bill's face. Shit. My head was on his chest and his arms were protectively wrapped around me. I tried to get out of his grasp without waking him. Eventually I succeeded and I went into my own room and laid back. "Good morning." Bill was standing in the doorway.

"When did you wake up?"

"When you tried to escape."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

"Bill?" He looked up from where he was looking at the floor.

"Yeah?"

I motioned for him to come to me, and he did. I stood up and hugged him. "I love you."

I told him.

"I know."

"What?"

"You said it in your sleep."

"oh."

"I love you too." I smiled against his neck. I wanted to be with him so badly. I believed his story, I don't think Bill, or anyone as sweet and selfless as him, would ever cheat.

"Let's go back to sleep." I offered. Bill nodded and started walking towards Kristine's room. "I meant in here." He blushed and crawled onto my bed, and I joined him. The last thing I remember was him kissing me on the lips and hugging my semiconscious body to him.

_**HEHE! YAAY! So I hope this chapter makes up for the uber short on previous to this. D: sorry bout that! I LOVE BILL UND GUSTAV! REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hehehehehehehe :)**_

Chapter 7

**Shelby's POV**

8:30a.m.

"Urgh!" Bill had me pinned on the living room floor, laughing like a hyena. Oh, hell no. There was no way I was going to let him win. I skillfully flipped us over and pinned him against the wall. "What?" Bill protested. I stuck my tongue out at him and he started laughing. He then pushed me to the ground and we started rolling all over the living room, banging into whatever got into our way. Good thing the others were still asleep, they might thing I was trying to kill him. He slammed me against a chair and I started to fake cry. Bill's eyes widened in shock, "Oh mein Gott! Shelby are you okay! I-I-I didn't mean to…" He put a hand to my cheek and I fake-cried harder. "No, no, no! Shhh!" He stroked my cheek and an evil grin played across my lips. Bill looked utterly confused. "Wha…?" I quickly tackled him to the ground. "You little cheater!"

"Never said you had to play fair!"

"I was worried about you!" I shrugged in response and tackled him, and he and I laughed, still rolling all over the place.

**Kristine's POV**

I woke up around 9:00 a.m. and looked around to see my room full of hot guys. Hehe. I crawled out of bed and grabbed my poking stick. I continued over to Tom and poked him in the face with it. "Mmmmm…." Tom groaned. I suppressed a giggle and kept poking him until he was fully awake and glaring at me. "Good morning sunshine!" I said cheerfully.

"Screw you."

I made a sad face at him and he sat up and hugged me. "I was kidding!"

"I know."

"What the—oh my god, you and your sister are exactly the same. Ugh"

"We get that a lot. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Tomi, I'm hungry."

"Go find something to eat."

"Come with me!"

"No."

"Whhyy?"

"Because."

"Tomi…" I pouted and gave him the puppy face.

"Ugh! Fine! But you get to wake up Gustav."

"Fine! Maybe I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!" We laughed a little at our fake-fight and I walked over to Gustav, the sleeping rock. I picked up my pillow and hit him over the head with it. Nothing. Not even a fracking twitch. I rolled eyes and got some firework things. You know the kind that you throw on the ground and they make loud POPS! I took the entire package and threw them at the ground next to his head. He twitched his nose like a rabbit. "Try this," Tom said and grabbed my poking stick. He then beat Gustav over the head with it until Gustav began to wake up then ran out of the room. Gustav looked up at me with a murderous look that made Osama Bin Laden look like an innocent fairy. He got up and tackled me. "IWAS SLEEPING!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Tom came running back into the room and plowed into Gustav. "MY girlfriend! MINE! You have no right to hurt her! Gustav growled at Tom. I snuck out of the room while they battled it out and ran downstairs. I walked towards the kitchen, on my way passing through the living room. I heard a thud and Saw Shelby and Bill fighting. Oh shit. She was going to murder him! I ran back upstairs into my bedroom to get Tom. "TOM! TOM!"

"What?" He sounded annoyed. Looking up from where he and Gustav were fighting on the floor.

"Shelby's fighting Bill! She's gonna kill him!"

Tom looked around the room, just now realizing that they were not there.

"Shit…" Gustav said.

"Shit." Tom confirmed and got up and ran downstairs with me and Gustav trailing behind.

**Shelby's POV **

Bill had me pinned down, and he was staring at me. Oh no no no. This was NOT turning into one of those romance scenes. I was having too much fun. I started flailing around and he immediately stopped staring and started to blush. I flipped over so I was on top and only a few seconds later did I feel a pair of arms lift me off Bill. "What the hell, Shelby?" It was Tom.

"What"

"Why were you trying to kill him?"

"I wasn't!"

"Bull! We saw you!" He gestured over to Kristine and Gustav. Bill picked himself off the ground, " She wasn't trying to kill me. We were just having fun." That earned a few confused looks. Tom put me down and I walked over to Bill. "You guys, we made up." Those confused looks turned into those of startled looks. "When did that happen?" Kristine demanded. "This morning." Bill replied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Around 10:00a.m. we were all gathered around the Tv watching a horror movie: The Grudge. Bill and I were sitting next to each other in a chair only big enough for one person. Kristine, Tom, and Gustav took up the rest of the couch. The creepy blue person appeared on screen and while Bill flinched, I hid my face in his neck. I wasn't actually scared, I just wanted to be close to him. Hehe. He rubbed my back, signaling that it was okay to look again, and I pulled away blushing. He grinned at me and pecked me on the cheek, which made me turn a thousand shades redder. Bill let out a very soft chuckle, only meant for me to hear. I leaned in to kiss him when I heard a scream coming from the Tv. I jumped over the back of the chair in fright, then after I few seconds I poked my head up to see everyone laughing. I glared at everyone. "Hmph." I crossed my arms over my chest. Bill got up, still laughing a bit, and led me out of the room. "Let's do something else." He suggested.

"Like what?"

Bill smiled, "Follow me." We walked over to Bill's garage in the back of his house. He went in the side door while I waited outside for him. He came back out and tossed me a set of keys. "What's this?"

"Why don't you find out?" Bill walked back into the garage and opened the door, dragging out two go-karts. My jaw dropped to the ground. I LOVE GO-KARTS! He saw my expression then laughed. "I take it you like these things." I nodded my head furiously. He laughed again and climbed into his and turned the key in the ignition. I did the same with mine. Having a rockstar for a friend did have its benefits! He headed off behind his house. I floored the gas pedal and shot right past him towards the woods, but stopped at the edge when I realized I didn't know where we were going. "A little competitive aren't we?" He asked as he pulled up next to me. Before I could think of a remark he headed off into the woods and I followed him. We were going considerably fast, and it was so much fun to dodge trees at the last second. It was around 10:15a.m. So the forest was just tinted blue and the smell of crisp morning air flooded my face. My hair was blown back behind my head and I was thankful I had a hairband around my wrist. We passed the spot where I was when I saw Bill and his girlfriend. Bill must've realized this to because he glanced back at me. I smiled and he turned around just in time to dodge an oak. A giggled a little bit, then I saw a field up ahead. I floored right past Bill and as I was passing him he shot me a glare. I smiled innocently back at him, which made him smile too. I made it to the field before him and stopped at the edge. "Let's race!" I said.

"Hmm… I don't know."

"Please?"

"…Fine"

"Yeah!" I pulled up to the field and positions my go-kart so the edge of the woods was to my right.

"Two laps around the field, then we're done okay?"

"Okay!" I said.

"3…2…1…GO!" I hit the pedal before he could even finish saying go. He was a little bit behind me and I started laughing my ass off. "HAHA! MINE'S FASTER!" I called back to him. He smiled in response. About halfway into the second lap something caught the corner of my eye. I looked into the woods and saw a figure of a man. I blinked and he disappeared. I was so frightened that I accidentally slammed on the breaks, causing Bill to slam on the breaks too. "What the hell, Shelby?" He pulled up next to me and looked at me. I was still staring into the woods, terrified. "Shelby, are you okay?"

"It… it's nothing… I just…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"I thought I saw someone…" I looked back to Bill and he gave me a quizzical look before looking back at the woods again.

"There's nobody there now, it's okay."

I pushed the pedal slightly, still watching the woods. Then I pushed the pedal down all the way and Bill and I were zooming around the field, when I saw it again. The shadow was running with the go-karts. "AAIIEEE!" I slammed on the breaks again and turned and floored it towards the middle of the field, trying to get as far away from the woods as possible. "Shelby! What's wrong?"

"I-I-I saw i-it again. It was running w-with my cart!"

"Shelby, I think your mind is playing tricks on you."

"NO! I saw it! I'm not crazy!"

Bill looked back to the forest and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't see anything."

"Of COURSE you don't see anything! Because that's just the way things like this work! Just like the flipping movies!" Bill gave me a concerned look while I was staring at the woods. "Let's get out of here." I muttered.

"Follow me." Bill smiled. I did and he left me back in the woods. All of my senses were alert as we sped through the forest. I kept my eyes locked on the back of Bill's kart, because I was afraid if I looked around, I might see _it_ again. We emerged through the woods onto a playground. "What's this?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"A playground, smart one."

"I meant why are we here, meanie."

"I don't know." Bill said, grinning. He was up to something. We parked our go-karts on the edge of the deserted playground; Bill then took my hand and led me to the swings. My body was tingling with the delight of him holding my hand. We sat down in the swings. "It's so quiet here." I commented.

"Yeah, there used to be a school over there." Bill motioned to the area to our right.

"But there's a bunch of trees there… how could there have been a school?"

"It burned down a long time ago, then construction workers tor down the remains."

"Oh, well that's not creepy…" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to be scared of." Bill grinned at me. _He has the best smile. _I thought. I smiled back at him.

"So, why are we here again?" I asked.

"To be alone." My heart sped up.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, something in the back of my mind told me I was being watched. I held back tears of fright and got up and walked over to Bill. I held out my hand and he took it, then I led him to the tube, where I felt a little safer inside. We sat down next to each other, our feet on the walls of the tube in front of us. Bill took my hand again. "So, do you have a boyfriend yet?" I knew where this was headed, oh wait, he has a girlfriend! Ack! *mentally stabs nearest object*

"No, not yet."

"Oh…" He must have caught on to the "Yet" because then he asked, "Is there somebody you're interested in?"

"Not really anybody besides you." I admitted.

"I broke up with my girlfriend a few days ago." He pulled me closer. "Because I don't like her, I never really did. And besides, I wanted you to be my girlfriend." I smiled up at him then nodded my head and said, "Okay." And he leaned down and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Bill laid me down inside the tube, somehow never breaking the kiss. Even after we stopped kissing, we laid in that position. He had his face nuzzled in the crook of my neck, and I was twirling his short black hair in my fingers. Neither of us wanted to go, even though we knew we should. We've been gone for at least an hour. We stayed that way for a few more minutes before Bill finally spoke. "We should get back."

"I don't want to."

"Me neither." I sat up and so did he. Bill looked me straight in the eye, then cupped my chin with his hand and kissed me one more time before we exited the tube. I pulled out the keys and stuck them in the ignition of the go-kart, and turned them. Nothing. Apparently Bill was having trouble too. I stepped away from the kart and called for Bill. "Is yours not working too?" He asked.

"No." Then something caught my eye. I looked closer to the engine to see the gas line had been cut. "Bill, look at this." I pointed to the cut line and he swore, then jogged over to his to check to see if his was cut too. "Somebody cut them!" He walked back over to me. Then, something made sense.

"It was him." I said.

"Who?"

"They guy I told you about, when we were racing." The hairs on my neck stood up. I was being watched.

"Shelby, that was just your imagi-" Bill was cut off by another voice, "No it wasn't."

We turned around to see a shadow emerge from the woods. Bill gasped a little. The guy seemed to be around our age, with red hair and green eyes. I stepped a little closer to Bill and he took my hand. The guy noticed, "Oh, look, little fag boy got a girlfriend to cover up his sexuality." My hand tightened in Bill's. He was pissing me off.

"Bill's not gay." I said with a fierceness in my voice.

"How would you know?" The guy said, taking a step forward. I had a whole string of remarks ready when Bill cut in,

"Leave her out of this Armengol."

"Or you'll do what?" Armengol squinted his eyes at Bill. I was suddenly yanked away from Bill from the behind.

"Hey!" I yelled, seriously pissed off now.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you people?" Bill yelled at Armengol. Then turned to the guy holding me back, "Let her go, Rudolph."

"Oh, why, yes, of course, my dear Bill! I will just let her go!" Rudolph said sarcastically.

"Shut the fu-" I was cut off by a slap in the face from Rudolph and I fell to the ground. Bill started toward Rudolph, but Armengol grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. Bill fell to the ground too. Armengol leaned over Bill and said, "You should learn to control your girlfriend." Then he walked over to me then kicked me in the ribs. I curled up into fetal position and groaned, I was infuriated, embarrassed, and SERIOUSLY pissed that he would punch Bill. Rudolph stepped on me to keep me there, and Armengol walked over to Bill, picked him up by his hair and punched him in the gut. Bill double over in pain, then Armengol kneed him in the face. Okay. That. Is. Fucking. It. In one swift motion I pushed off Rudolph's foot and stood up. I punched him in the face, feeling is nose break. He stumbled back, felt his nose and yelled "Bitch!" and came at me again. I kicked him in his "parts" and he fell down, clutching himself. Then I was punched in the back by Armengol. I fell down and he started kicking me, quickly joined by Rudolph, each blow was like getting hit by a train. Bill pushed Armengol forward into Rudolph and they when falling away from me. Bill quickly bent down over me and stroked my tear stained face and whispered "I'm so sorry!" I meant to tell him it wasn't his fault, by then he was tackled by Rudolph. Rudolph had him on the ground and he was strangling him. I didn't know where Armengol was, but at this point I didn't care. I grabbed a really thick stick and swung it at Rudolph's head. _Crack!_ Rudolph fell away from Bill, unconscious. Armengol grabbed the stick away from me when I wasn't expecting it and he started beating me with it. That is, until Bill got up and walked behind him, grabbed the stick, and knocked him unconscious. Armengol went limp and fell on top of me. I struggled to get away, and Bill pulled me out from under him. "Shit! Shelby! You're bruised all over!"

"So are you…"

"Nowhere near as bad as you. I'm sooo sorry!" He hugged me and I just wanted to get lost in his warmth. "I shouldn't have taken you out here. I'm so sorry!"

"Bill, it wasn't your fault…" I kissed him, "We need to get out of here." I motioned to the unconscious bodies. Bill nodded and he took me by the hand and we jogged away. I was limping really bad, but I didn't want Bill to see so I stayed behind. It was the longest run of my life, but somehow I didn't ever get tired. Maybe it was the adrenaline? We finally got to my street and Bill started to turn onto his yard, still holding my hand. "Bill! We can't go in there! Your parents will see us!"

"That's true, but aren't your parents' home too?"

"No, they're gone for 6 more days, including today."

"Oh, well let's go to your house." I nodded and we jogged to my house through the backyards so the neighbors wouldn't see us.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a good Kristine and Tom and Gustav were gone. Or this would've been a bitch to explain. I sat on my bed with Bill, arguing over who should take a shower first.

"No, you take a shower first, Bill. I want YOU to take a shower first."

"Yes, but your hurt more, so you should take a shower first."

"Guests get served first."

"Ladies first." I looked at Bill and smiled. He was such a gentleman. I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. A few minutes later I returned with a pair of Tom's swim shorts that he left over and tossed them to Bill. "What's this?" He asked.

"Well, you want me to go first, and I want you to go first. The only way to solve this is to take one at the same time." His eyes widened in shock. I tried to act casually, but the truth was that I was a little nervous too. I pulled a bikini from a drawer in the dresser and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. While I was in there, I turned both shower heads on and waited for them to heat up. I like my shower because it had a totally unneeded but still awesome extra shower head. I opened the door, and Bill was sitting on my bed, wearing Tom's swim shorts. I walked over and took his hand, then led him into the shower. We sat down in the shower, too tired to move. I had my head on his shoulder and he was stroking my wet hair. "Bill, you're bleeding." I said as I moved his leg to get a better view of the huge cut. "And so are you." I looked up at him and silent tears leaked from my eyes. Somehow, even though the water was spraying us, he knew and wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Bill, you did protect me, if you weren't there, something much worse could've happened." He knew what I was talking about. He laid me down on the shower floor, and lay next to me. He had his arms around my waist, and protectively had me pulled tight against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you." I said, meaning every word of it. His amber eyes seemed to glow with delight, joy, and yet a hint of seriousness when he replied.

"I love you too." We laid there in comfortable silence until every speck of dirt had been washed away. When we were done, Bill shut off the water and handed me a towel. I rubbed myself dry then walked to the dresser and grabbed a big shirt from an American hunting company. I tossed it to Bill then dug through the drawers looking for my guy's pajama bottoms I stole from my American friend a long time ago. I finally found them and handed them over to Bill. He said a quiet thanks and walked into the bathroom to change. I found my black satin pajama bottoms and my dark purple tank top and quickly changed. Bill opened the door slightly and asked if it was okay to come out, to which I said yes. He came out and looked me up and down. I blushed and giggled. Bill blushed a little too, knowing he'd been caught red handed. "Sorry, it's just… you look really pretty in those colors." I laughed nervously and he hugged me. I hugged him back, then, to my surprise he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. I didn't know he was that strong. I was gently set down and Bill crawled over me to the other side of the bed and plopped down. "Ugh, I left the light on." Bill said, and started to get up. I put my hand on his chest and said, "I'll get it." I got up and flicked off the light then crawled back under the sheets with Bill. "You were limping…" He said with concern etched into every note in his voice.

"That tends to happen when you're beat with a stick." I said, trying to make a joke, but Bill didn't find it funny. I kissed him on the lips for a long time and he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest and he was rubbing my back. I winced when his hands touched a bruise, but I never said anything. After a while I asked, "Won't you mom wonder where you are?"

"She knows I'm with you."

"Okay, goodnight Billa."

"Goodnight, Shelbells." I smiled at my new nickname and closed my eyes. I felt so safe in Bill's arms. I knew he would always protect me, and I would do the same for him.

**Yaaayyyy! Uber long chapter! This is how I think Bill would act around his girlfriends. Because he's such a freakin gentleman! :D! Awwww I was so happy writing this chapter, because my Bill was such a sweet character**** REVIEW, BITTE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sofudhp vjkbhdfpvuh fdjkvghk *is hyper!* NYURK!**_

Chapter 8

**Bill's POV**

Light seeped in through the window and shone onto my eyelids, waking me up. "Who turned on the sun?" I muttered to myself. I shoved my face deeper into the pillow, which smelled just like Shelby. I remembered I was in her bed and reached out for her, but all I grabbed was empty space. Startled, I sat straight up. A million questions raced through my mind like; _where is she? Did Armengol take her? _I crawled out of bed, but my feet caught in the sheets and I fell face first towards the ground._ Thud._ I groaned and kicked the sheets off. I got back up to my feet and stumbled out of the room. "Shelby?" I called. No answer.

"Shelby?" I called again.

"Bill! Help!" Shelby sounded stressed. Oh my god, what if it was Armengol! I ran to the living room as fast as I could. "Shelby? Shelby? What is it?" She was on the floor, wrestling a dog. I stopped in my tracks. "I didn't know you had a dog!"

"I don't! Help me get him outside!" She ordered. I immediately ran over and grabbed the dog and pushed him outside. He was a big, Siberian husky with blue eyes and black fur. We left him in the screen porch while Shelby brushed off the dog fur that was on her purple tank top. "How did he get in here?" I asked.

"I don't know! I woke up and came down here to see him sitting on the sofa!" We both looked at the dog who was now staring intently at a lizard on the outside of the screened porch. "Do you think he's a stray?"

"He has no collar, but he looks like he's very well kept. He's got a really nice coat…"

"Should we tell the Dog Shelter?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"They kill the dogs if they can't find a home!"

"Well, what if we can't find the owner?"

"I want to keep him." I gawked at her. She looked back at me seriously, and then skipped to the glass door to the porch, "He can be ours!" I definitely liked that dog. But I'm also certain neither of our parents would let us keep him.

"Shelby…"

"Is that a no?"

"No, I like him, but what if our parents say no?"

"Well… then we can…. Put him up for adoption?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Fine." There was no point in fighting her, she would win. And besides, I could tell she really liked the dog. She clapped her hands then hugged me really quick before taking my hand and leading me out to the porch. The big, fluffy dog jumped up to her and licked her face. She giggled and I petted the dog. On his hind legs, he was as tall as her, and she was easily 5'5". The husky went back to pressing his nose against the screen and staring at the lizards after a few minutes of licking _my _girlfriend. "He's so cute!" Shelby squealed as she bent down to pet him some more. "What are you going to name him for now?" I asked as I joined her in petting the dog.

"Junior!"

"Why junior?"

"It's short for his full name." She giggled.

"What his full name?"

"Bill junior!" She giggled and blushed. I laughed too.

"Why'd you name him that?"

"Because there's an amazingly hot rock star that has that same name. He's also an amazing boyfriend."

"That's a good reason. But I think you should name him Shelby junior after the amazingly hot rockstar's even prettier girlfriend."

"Shelby's a girl name."

"It's a boy name too."

"Yeah, well, I like Bill Junior better."

"Okay." I smiled and pecked her cheek. She looked at me with big, sparkling eyes and continued to pet the dog. Small white flakes started falling from the sky. "Shelby, look!" I pointed at the backyard and she looked.

"SNOW!" She yelled and ran outside. I walked up next to her and took hold of her hand. She held out her other hand and caught a tiny flake on her hand. It melted instantly. "I've never seen snow…" She said, still staring at the spot where the snowflake had been.

"You haven't?"

"No, I guess that's what happens when you've lived in Florida your entire life." She started shivering and I forgot she was out there in only a tank and pajama bottoms.

"Shelby, let's go back inside. You look cold."

"Okay." We walked back inside.

**Shelby's POV**

Oh My Gosh! Snow! I mentally squealed as I walked to the upstairs bathroom to get towels for Junior. I got darker colored ones so his fur wouldn't show so much. I ran back downstairs and out to the back porch and laid out a bunch of towels for Junior to lay on. Bill was now sitting on the couch watching me.

"Shelby, come sit over here."

"Hold on! I have to put our clothes in the wash." After I did that I grabbed a blanket for us and jumped onto the couch with Bill. I opened it up and let it drape over us. Bill put an arm on my shoulder and turned on the TV. "Bill, I don't want to watch TV."

"Alright." He turned off the TV and looked at me, "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to talk about those guys." His smile faded a bit.

"Okay, well what do you want to know?"

"Why were they after us?"

"They don't like me or my band…"

"Why?"

"Well, when we were in school, before we were famous, I used to get teased because of my looks. Armengol and Rudolph used to be the guys every girl wanted to be their boyfriend. They were also the biggest bullies. They hate us now because were the popular ones and nobody pays attention to them anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's over now."

"If it's over then why are they still after you?"

"They just have a grudge."

"Oh…" I said then pulled the blanket up to my neck. Wanting to change the subject, I remembered, "CRAP! I forgot! I need to find out where Kristine and the rest are!"

"Oh yeah!" Bill and I searched for our cell phones and called our siblings. It turns out that they were at Bill's house having a grand ol' time. Oh well as long as they weren't here bugging us. Then I decided to call my mom and tell her about the dog. After I finished explaining the story to her (leaving out the part about Bill sleeping over) she decided that if we couldn't find the owner, we could keep him. I hung up and turned to a curious Bill. "She said we could keep him!" I jumped on him and yelled "WEEEEE!" Bill spun me around, just for the heck of it. We heard a whine at the glass door and looked over to see Junior with his nose pressed against the glass. "Should I let him in?" I asked.

"Will he destroy the house?"

"He hasn't yet."

"Well, then, let him in. He looks cold." Bill put me down and I ran to the door. I opened it up and Junior came rushing into the house, jumped on the couch, and started rolling all over it. I giggled and Bill came up behind me and hugged me. "You look cold."

"I am."

"Then go get dressed!"

"Okay. Make sure Junior doesn't break anything." I walked upstairs and changed into jeans and a blood red long sleeved shirt. I heard a beep from the laundry room and ran downstairs to transfer the clothes to the dryer, then walked back into the living room to see Bill asleep with Junior on the couch. I ran back upstairs, got my camera and ran back down. I quickly snapped the picture, not waking Bill or Junior. I stood there and watched them awhile longer. Bill had his arms around the dog and Junior's paws were sticking straight out. I poked the dog and he woke up and jumped off the couch, but Bill didn't wake up. I crawled on the couch and stood on my knees over him. I had my knees placed on either side of his waist and I poked him in the face. He moaned then opened his eyes a little bit. "Billa… wake up…" I said in a soft voice. He groaned again and put his hands on my hips then pulled me down on top of him. My heart doubled its speed. I rubbed my thumb over his lips then cooed, "Billa, wake up." He opened his eyes and looked straight up at me. He slid his hands from my hips to my back. His left hand stopped at my back but his right hand moved to the back of my neck and brought my head down to kiss him. He moved so he was now on top and kissed me again. Bill grabbed the end of my shirt and started pulling it up and off of me. He paused briefly to look at the scratched and bruises I acquired yesterday on my stomach before he kissed me again. Bill picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way up to my bed, I was only in my bra and jeans the entire way, which made me blush. He set me down on my bed and kissed me again, his hands sliding up and down my sides. I had just pulled of his shirt when Junior jumped on the bed and began licking our faces. "I'll kill you, dog!" I managed to yell through the licks.

"Go away!" Bill yelled too

"Dammit Junior!" He didn't stop. Bill and I hid under the covers while Junior tried to scratch the blankets away. Bill and I started laughing. This lasted about 15 minutes, Junior just kept trying and trying, but stopped when he heard the door open and close. Junior jumped off the bed and began barking his way to the front door. Bill and I gave each other surprised looks while he hurriedly pulled his shirt back on and I threw on a sweat shirt. We casually walked downstairs like nothing happened. "Jeez, Kristine where have you been?" Kristine and Tom were sitting on the couch watching TV. Oh shizzlefritz. My red shirt was under the coffee table. I tried to make a distraction so I could get the shirt, "So Kristine, did you hear about my new dog?"

"WHAT?" Her eyes went wide. Tom jerked his head towards me, obviously curious. How could they not have heard the barking?

"Yeah! We woke up this morning to find him just sitting on the couch, we don't know where he came from." Bill said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Mom said I could keep him as long as I have to take care of him. Plus, we have try and find his owner first, if he has one. But if nobody claims him, I can keep him!" I added.

"Don't you mean WE?" Kristine said.

"No, I mean ME. I found him, I get to keep him."

"What! No fair!"

"Mom'll probably get you a dog too, so shush."

"No she won't!"

"How do you know?" After I said that, Junior came walking into the room and Kristine squealed and started petting him.

"JESUS! That's a big dog!" Tom said.

"Yup! His name's Junior!" Bill said.

"EW! Why did you name him that?" Kristine asked. Bitch.

"Because I wanted to, that's why."

"That's an ugly name."

"Does it look like I care what you think?"

"You should." Bitch!

I rolled my eyes at her and walked back upstairs with Bill. I jumped onto the bed, and was quickly joined by Bill.

"I probably have to go home soon." he said.

"Why?"

"I've been with you for 3 days straight"

"Hehe, so?"

"I don't want to. Besides how am I going to explain THIS to my mom?" Bill pointed to the bruises and cuts on his face.

"Hmm... follow me." I took him to my bathroom and pulled out my concealer. I put it next to his face, "Should be the right color." I put some on a little triangle sponge thing and rubbed it all over his face until everything was completely hidden.

"Perfect!" I said and he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He smiled and said, "Awesome!" Bill kissed me on the cheek and turned to leave. "Oh, Bill!" He turned and looked at me, "You have to change into your normal clothes. They're in the dryer."

_**Yaayy! *sends out cookies to everyone* thanks for your reviews! They make my day!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yeah, yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm not really sure where I want to go with this. Plus my stalker-like dad found out about my stories. Now I don't want to write anymore:/ I just need to find a new inspiration. I'm also hoping that he'll forget about fanfiction. So anyways… Here ya go.**_

Chapter 9

A week. A week without either of the Kaulitz twins. I haven't heard from them at all, much less see them outside. No traces, it's like they've vanished. My parents are back from their vacation. But they as well not be, since they're already back to work and I almost never see them. I sighed as I looked at the clock hanging above the stove. It read 07:41, and I was sitting at the bar with a glass of water in my right hand. I used my left hand to hold my head up while I rolled the glass around on the circular edge at the bottom. I was getting dark already, and Kristine was asleep. Good, I didn't feel like dealing with her. I finally set the glass down and walked over to the front room and plopped down on the couch. On the table next to me was an opened letter from the schoolboard of Magdeburg, Germany. Oh no. I lifted the letter out and read it.

_To the parents of Shelby Boyle,_

_ We are happy to inform you that the paperwork for your child's enrollment at Magdeburg High School has been completed. We look forward to the upcoming school year with her. We understand her gifted needs and have put her on an advanced curriculum. Included in this letter is her supply list and schedule. We wish you the best of luck and are excited to be receiving a new student._

_Sincerely, _

_Principal Schwimmer_

Public school? What? But… But… I barely know German! How can I be expected to understand the teachers! I.. I.. I can't do this! Next to my letter was another from Willy Brandt Middle School; no doubt for Kristine. Aww shit. Well… At least I get to meet new people… right? Ugh. I heard a tap on the glass doors that lead to the pool deck. I peered around a corner and saw it was Bill und Tom. Oh joy. Don't get me wrong, I love them, it's just right now is a terrible timing. I slid the doors open.

"Hey!" Bill said, awfully cheery.

"Hey." I replied, not sharing the same excitement.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

I handed them the letters from the school. Bill und Tom read mine, and their faces lit up with excitement, but Tom's was quickly changed into worry, "What about Kristine?

"She's still in middle school. She's going to Willy Brandt." I told him. His face fell as he realized his girlfriend wouldn't be going to school with them.

"This is awesome, Shelby!" Bill happily cheered, finally looking up from the piece of paper. All I did was shrug, and Bill gave me one of his cute boy-ish smiles and took my hand, "Well, anyways. We came here to ask if you wanted to go swimming!"

"Um… but it's dark."

"I know! I'm not talking about swimming in your pool or my pool. I meant jumping a neighbor's pool."

"Hmm…." I looked at the clock, It was eight and my parents didn't usually get back till one, "Okay!" I said and ran upstairs to change into my swimsuit.

I met Bill and Tom downstairs and Tom quickly asked, "Where's Kristine?"

"Sleeping." I replied. Tom shrugged his shoulders. I can't believe I didn't realize before that they were already wearing bathing suits. We jumped the fence in my backyard and quietly stepped onto the neighbor's pool deck. Everything was dark, and Bill came up behind me, gently taking my hand. I could barely see him in the moonlight. "Let's all do a cannon ball!" Tom whispered.

"Okay!" Bill and I said in unison. Tom took my free hand and started the count down, "3...2…1!" We all jumped in and got back out as fast as we could and hid in the bushed outside the screened in pool deck. We were trying not to laugh as the owner of the house turned on the lights and came out in a robe that was way too short. "Who's out here!" He demanded. "If you don't come out I'll set my dog on you!" After a long pause he went back inside and we took the chance and ran. As we made our way back onto the street, we heard the bark of a Rottweiler. "Run!" I loudly whispered. We all looked back as we heard the sound of nails on pavement and saw the huge beast running after us. "Over the fence!" I pointed across the street at a tall wooden fence and we ran as fast as we could. I scrambled over followed by Tom. Bill was having trouble. I grabbed his arm and yanked him over just in time to hear the dog collide with the fence and bark. Bill fell into the hard dirt with a thud. "Ouch! Crap!"

"Are you okay?" Tom and I helped him up. The lights from the garden illuminated us and we could clearly see the scratches on Bill's arm. He quickly brushed off the dirt and walked toward the pool. By now the dog had gone and we were all alone in the quiet night. Tom and I followed Bill to the pool. Bill dove in without much of a splash. I quietly climbed in while Tom did a not–so-graceful jump. WE swam around for a couple minutes until we saw the TV in the living room turn on. Without a word to each other, we climbed out and snuck away, weaving our selves through other pool-less backyards. "Where did you guys go? I haven't heard from you in a week!" I asked out of the blue.

"Bill and I have been busy."

Bill rolled his eyes, "No, we got in trouble."

"For what?" I asked.

"Remember when the last time I saw you, you put concealer on to hide my bruises?" Bill asked.

"Yeah."'

"Well I took it off to go to sleep, and my mom came in while I was sleeping and got all mad. Then David, our manager, hired us some new body guards named Saki and Tobi. He wouldn't let us out of his sight. We finally snuck out tonight."

"Oh… Are your bruises gone now?"

"Yeah."He concluded the conversion and took my hand.

"I on the other hand," said Tom, "Haven't been able to leave because I've been in the recording studio, Do millions of girls around the world a favor." I didn't gratify his conceded remark with a response, and neither did Bill.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tom, Bill and I lounged around in the upstairs "Gameroom" of my house in towels and eating popcorn. What was supposed to turn into our game room had actually turned out to be something more on the lines of a home theater. We had nice soft couches and a big TV complete with a surround sound system. Tom thought it was the coolest thing ever. But that was Tom. Always looking to have the best of everything. We were watching the movie Avatar in German. I couldn't follow along sometimes because I wasn't very good at speaking the guttural language, so instead, I made a game of watching the mis-match of the movement of their mouths and what the characters were saying. When the movie was translated into German, nobody had bothered to sync the mouth movements. It was around 10:00. I got up and walked to my room and changed into long pajama bottoms and a shirt. As soon as I finished, Bill walked in. "You have uncanny timing." I told him.

"So I've been told." He said and shrugged his shoulder. He walked over to my bed and plopped down.

"Are you done watching the movie?"

"No, I'm just taking a break."

"Why?"

"Cause, Kristine woke up and she's in there cuddling with Tom. It's disgusting."

"Now you know how your brother feels when we snuggle." I said sitting next to him. I gently took his arm and looked at the small scratches. I saw a little black dot and looked closer.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"You have a rock under your skin." He looked at the little black dot too. I gently ran my finger over it, "You can feel it, too!" Bill ran his finger over it too.

"Well that's just wonderful." I looked up into his glowing amber eyes and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. Just then we heard the front door open and shut, followed by the arguing of my parents. Tom and Kristine came running into my room. Bill jumped up in surprise. I rushed over to my window and opened it, and Bill and Tom climbed out. "Bye!" Kristine and I whispered quickly before I shut the window. We ran back into the "Game Room" and hid the towels. What were my parents doing here? I turned off the Tv and Kristine and I snuck downstairs to listen in to our parents argument.

"We just got here!"

"I know! But now they're sending us back to America!" My Dad shouted at my Mom. Oh, shit.

"What about the girls! We just enrolled them in public school!"

"Well we'll have to take them back out!"

"What if I don't want to go back to America?" My mom screamed. GO, MOM, GO!

"We don't have much of a choice! Either we go broke and stay here, or go back to America!"

My mom gave up, "Fine."

No, No, No, No!

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! Okay, so this chapter was based on a true event that happened to Bill and Tom. The story goes that they were sneaking into neighbors pools with their friends and Bill was climbing over a fence and fell. He got a rock stuck under his skin and Tom says you can still see and feel it. Otherwise, the rest is all made up**____** So yeah, I just thought that that was funny**___


	10. Chapter 10

*Bangs head on keyboard* It's late at night, I'm relatively tired... and my sister won't shut the HELL up. Rette mich. *sigh* My parents also left all the doors and windows open this week because "It's getting cool" pft, no it's not. This is florida. I'm grumpy now because I'm being bit to hell by mosquitos. Thanks mom and dad.

Chapter 10

I don't want to think about this right now. I most definitely didn't want to go back to America, but if I stayed here, I'd have to go to public school, where I would most likely fail. Ugh. Why couldn't my life be simple? Plus I was dating practically the biggest rock star in Germany, so that added a douse of "Ackk, crap."

"Shelby!" My Sister called from downstairs, "Mom, Dad and I are going shopping, want to come?"

"No!" I called back. I wanted to be alone for a few minutes, so I was grateful they were leaving right then. "See you later, then!" My sister said, and I heard the front door close. I sighed and rested my forehead against the wall, I had literally no idea what to do. It was already dark outside, so I couldn't go climb a tree or something. Then I remembered what I did when I was little to get my mind off things. I ran around the house, turning off all the lights, and went upstairs, going two steps at a time. I ran into my room and began to dig through drawers mumbling stuff as I went along.

"I know I packed some!" I mumbled to myself. I stumbled over to my dresser and searched through the top drawer.

"Yes!" I yelled and pulled out a pack of glow sticks. I dug for two neon blue ones and snapped them when I found them. I grabbed my iPod and ran downstairs, tripping in the dark.

"Hmmmm." I mumbled while searching through songs, "Green Day... t.A.t.U... P!nk... EVANESCENCE!" I clicked "Bring me to Life" and started twirling around the glow sticks.

How can you see into my eyes?

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

I twirled the glow sticks around my fingers while I danced around the living room.

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me!

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I danced around for a while longer before I finally got tired, plus my glow sticks weren't as bright anymore. I walked over to the switch on the wall, running my fingers over the paint before I found the switch and flipped it. I turned around, looking down at my iPod and walked over to the kitchen.

"That was really cool." A voice to my left said. I froze up and slowly turned to see who it was, even though I already knew.

"Hi, Bill." I said, blushing. Bill was sitting on a sofa in the corner. He smirked and got up to walk over to me.

"Hey." He said, still smiling. I cannot even begin to tell you how mortified I was. Bill took my hand and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I didn't know you could dance." He said.

"I'm just shy. And how did you get in here?" I asked. Bill smiled and held up a key.

"Remember you gave me a key?" Oh yeah. I gave it to him, so if he ever got lonely or something bad was happening, he could get in.

"Oh yeah..." I mumbled and my cheeks got brighter, "How much did you see?"

"Almost all of it."

"Oh God."

"Don't be embarrassed." Bill kissed my forehead and led me by my hand to the kitchen. He told me to sit down and I did. I got up on the bar stool while he got drinks from the fridge. It felt weird to be served by someone else in my own home. He came over with two glasses of lemonade and sat down in a bar stool next to me

"So I'm going to my first interview tomorrow." Bill stated, nervously playing with the bottom of his glass.

"Really! That's awesome!" I gave him an awkward hug. It was awkward because we were sitting in two different chairs. He smiled but didn't look up.

"So I was wondering... if you wanted to come?" He asked. Bill's voice was shaking, but he was looking me directly in the eyes. It was like he'd never asked a girl out before. Although I wouldn't count this as a date. Me? Going to an interview? With screaming fangirls? My shyness set in again.

"Uhh... Bill... I-I,"

"You don't have to be on screen," He interrupted, "You could be backstage!"

"But... National television... and..." I was seriously stuttering now.

"Please?" He pleaded and took my hand and gave me the puppy face. Normally, that wouldn't work, but with Bill? I couldn't resist him without him using the puppy face. So with him using it, it was almost impossible to say no.

"Alright." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Awesome!" Bill cheered. Junior came running in, barking. He didn't like loud, sudden noises. Junior jumped up into Bill's lap, almost knocking him out of the chair.

"Hey, boy!" Bill exclaimed, petting Junior. Junior licked Bill face. Bill sputtered and pushed the Husky off of his lap. I was laughing my butt off.

"So you think that was funny?" Bill got defensive, but playfully. All I could do is laugh. Bill got up and picked me up bridal style.

"No! No! I'm sorry! I'll stop laughing!" But I couldn't stop. Bill started laughing too, which made it harder for him to carry me out back.

"What are you doing?" I asked between laughs.

"Nothing... Something." Bill carried me over to the pool.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as he held me out over the water.

"Bill! I swear to God! If you drop me in there, I'll be so mad I'll kill you in your sleep! Do you know how cold that water is?"

"I know." He said. I was still clutching onto him, but Bill was laughing too hard to hold onto me anymore. I slipped out of his grasp and plunged into the icy water. As I fell deeper into the pool, I thrashed my arms and legs around, trying to get back up to the top. It was so cold, and I could feel my skin going numb. I broke through the surface of the water, and jumped over the edge of the pool onto the cement, not even bothering to use the steps a couple feet over. Bill stood there with his mouth hanging open. I got up from the pool of water I was making on the ground and stood there for a second, shivering. Bill still watched silently. I looked him directly in the eye and he began stuttering over apologies. I put a finger up to my lips and he immediately shushed. I waited for a few more seconds, still cold out of my mind. Then I held up my arms and said, "Can I have a hug?"

Bill's shocked expression broke into a smile and he backed away, "No!"

"Pleeaaaassseee?" I took a step towards him and he broke into a run, going as far away as he could. I chased him all around my back yard before I finally caught up to him and jumped on his back.

"COLD!" He yelped and tried to throw me off. I tightened my legs around his waist and grabbed hand-fulls of his shirt. (A/N: That's what she said! AHAHAH! Sorry, back to the story.)

"You'll pay!" I yelled. I jumped off of him and dragged him by the collar of his shirt the pool.

"No! No! I'm sorry! I-" I shoved him into the pool and he went under with splash. I waited for a few minutes, but he didn't come up, so I ran of the edge of the pool, got on my knees and looked into the water.

"Bill?" There was a black mass in the water, unmoving. Then I saw his head jolt up and he came shooting out of the water.

"Gotcha!" He managed to yell before pulling me back under with him. Bill pulled me all the way to the bottom somehow. I struggled to get air, not because I needed it, but because I was freaking out. I pushed him but he still held onto me. I used the last of my breathe to let out the loudest scream I could manage. Even though it wasn't as loud as it could have been because we were underwater, it still made Bill release me to cover his ears. I took the chance and swam back up. Bill's head popped above the water just next to mine.

"Dang, Shelby. My ears are ringing!"

I splashed him with cold water and swam over to the wall.

"No you don't!" Bill held me away from the wall and I started laughing.

"But B-B-Bill, I'm s-s-so c-cold-d-d."

"This is what you get!"

"For d-doing what?"

"I don't know, whatever you'll do in the future that is bad. This is your punishment now. HAHA! Your lips are blue!"

By now I was glaring at him. I tried to move my lips, but I couldn't. I was shaking and my teeth were chattering. I tried to say something but it ended up sounding like this;

"Ho cun yuuh nuh thiwering." (How come you're not shivering?)

"I don't know." Bill said and pulled himself and me out of the pool.

"I'm so cold! Ich hasse euch!" I smacked him in the arm.

"If my arms weren't numb, I'm pretty sure that would hurt." He said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him by the arm into the house. We made our way up to my room so I could give him some of Tom's clothes to wear while his dried. I found some and threw it at him and he went to change in my bathroom, while I went to change in Kristine's room. I walked out and he was sitting my bed, rubbing his head with a towel. He pulled the towel off and looked at me, smiling. Bill looked so handsome without make-up, it was almost breath-taking. But because I was mad about him pulling me into the pool, I walked over to him and squeezed the water out of my hair onto his head.

"GAH! SHELBY!" I just stared at him. He rubbed his head with the towel once more and hugged me. It was more of a lean-into-Bill because he was sitting down and I was standing. Bill looked up to me and I sat on his knee. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't stay mad at me."

"Watch me." I replied, already fighting a smile (And secretly the urge to tackle-hug him).

After a few minutes of having a stare war, I broke into a smile.

"That's better, but your lips are still blue."

"Fix it?" I asked.

Bill nodded and gave me a long kiss.

"Better?" He asked.

"Still cold." I pouted. In one swift motion he laid down, pulling me to his chest and threw the blankets over us.

"How do we always end up in my bed?" I asked. Bill shrugged.

"As of right now, I'm trying to warm you up."

I cuddled up to his chest, still shaking and Bill rubbed my back. We heard barking from down the hall, coming closer to my room. Bill looked at me with wide eyes, and I did the same to him, before he pulled the covers over our head just as Junior jumped onto us.

"OW! Jesus, God! Junior get off, you stupid dog!" He was walking all over my back, scratching to get under with us.

"Get off!" He was scratching the hell out of my back, so I bucked him off and he fell to the other side of the bed. Bill's hands were on my waist, and my hands were on his chest, and were were both looking at each other with silly smirks on our faces.

"That dog-" I started.

"Gets it from you." Bill interrupted.

"Nein! You! That's why I named him Bill jr.!"

"Yes, but, he gets it from you because he lives with you!"

"No!" I was about to argue with him when Juniors face appeared under the covers and licked my face.

"Come here you little gift from hell." I grabbed Junior and snuggled up to his furry goodness. He was so warm!

"Hey! What about me!" Bill protested.

"What about you?" I asked playfully.

"You're my girlfriend!" Bill lifted me away from Junior and pulled me into his chest.

"Mine." Bill said like a greedy three-year-old. Junior jumped of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Junior doesn't like his Daddy." I teased.

"Shush up."

"You know it's true."

"No, I'm definitely his favorite."

"Pfft. you only wish." The room fell silent. I remembered what I had to tell Bill.

"Billa?"

"Uh oh, you're using the nickname. What's wrong?" He held me tighter to his chest. I decided I didn't want to burden him with my moving, so I'll tell him later. Plus I didn't want him to be worried when he had his first interview.

"Uhh... My toes are cold!" I substituted. Bill smiled and pressed his feet against mine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I straightened the last of my hair and pulled on my black leather jacket over my slate grey shirt. I pulled a white knit beanie over my hair and put in two earrings in the shape of an oval inside of a slightly bigger oval. They're actually pretty, I just make them sound ugly. I also pulled on my black boots that had straps criss-crossing over the sides and fake fur trim along the top edge. I ran down the stairs and shouted a goodbye to my Mom.

"Bye, Mom! I'll be back around Five!"

"Bye, sweety!" She called back. She knew where I was going. She knew that I was with Bill, and she actually thought it was adorable. I had to tell her, but I made her promise to keep it our secret. If my Dad knew, I'm pretty sure he would tease me for going out with someone like Bill. See, if you're not exactly like my Dad; meaning normal, and just like everyone else, then he made fun of you. So I want to make sure he never finds out about me and Bill.

I ran to the front door and opened it to see Bill standing there waiting.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi!" He grabbed my hand and we ran to his house. He held open the door for me like a gentleman, and I stepped inside. I held back an 'Awwwww' because of Bill's manners. He lead me to the living room where there were three other guys and Mrs. Kaulitz-Trümper.

"Hey!" They greeted me. Gustav, Tom, and some other guy sat on the couches watching a bikini modeling show. Mrs. KT turned off the TV with a roll of her eyes and the guys all yelled in protest. She just left the room and Tom turned the TV back on. I walked over and smacked him on the head.

"Bad, Tom! Bad!"

"Oww! Was die Hölle?" He rubbed his head and I snatched the remote away from him and turned the TV off. The other guys snickered.

"Give that back!" He reached for the remote and I held it above his head.

"Come get it!" I teased.

Tom stood up and I realized what a mistake holding the remote above his head was. He was four inches taller than me. I hid the remote behind my back.

"Give it to me." He said, trying to be serious.

"No." I replied defiantly.

"I'd listen to her, Tom," The guy I didn't know piped up, "From what I heard she could kick your ass."

"Shut up Georg!" Tom yelled. Tom looked back to me and and held out his hand.

"Last chance, give it to me."

"Nope." I said again. Tom tackled me to the ground and I shoved the remote under myself. Bill pulled Tom off of me and said, "I don't think so." I jumped to a standing position.

Tom shoved Bill away and came at me, so I threw the remote to Georg. Tom went for Georg and Georg threw the remote to Gustav. It went like this for a while until two body-guards told the boys that the car was ready. Bill took my hand and we walked out. The guards held the doors of the white Audi open for us. I sat between Bill and Georg. Georg turned out to be extremely friendly.

"So have you ever been to one of these before?" He asked.

"No, haven't you?"

"Not as Tokio Hotel. We did as Devilish a couple time, though."

We finally pulled up to the studio and made our way backstage. The four boys sat down on chairs ad stylists rushed up and began working on them. I hung out around the food, snatching strawberries and eating them every so often. Gustav was the first done, since he didn't do much (or as much as Georg and Bill) and came to stand by me.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"You have no idea." He said. A few minutes later Tom joined us. Then Georg, then Bill. We didn't have long to talk before the host introduced them.

"And now here is TOKIO HOTEL!"

The boys walked out on stage with a couple small waves. While I was waiting for the Host to shut up so I could have Bill back, I talked to one of the body-guards, Tobi. He was so sweet, like a huge, muscular Teddy bear. Kind of like the one Tom sleeps with every night. I know Tom sleeps with one because once he got used to us, he would bring it over when he slept over. After a while I heard a certain question that sparked my interest.

"So what about Tokio Hotel girlfriends? Any?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Not yet."

Bill paused before shaking his head and saying "Not for me."

I stiffened and began to fume.

"What?" I whisper-yelled.

"He said it for your safety. If he told them about you, you could get hurt. Bill's previous girlfriend was introduced to the fans and that turned out to be a disaster. She got hate mail and death threats almost everyday." Tobi said.

"Oh..." I felt guilty for assuming the worst of Bill.

After about half an hour later, the show ended and the boys came back stage. Bill immediately walked up to my and kissed me, then apologized for telling the Host he didn't have a girlfriend.

"It's alright, Billa, I know why you did!" I giggled as he kept kissing my cheek.

"Who feels like Chinese?" Georg said with a clap of his hands.

"Me!" We all said. I love Chinese food! We piled back into the Audi and went for the nearest Chinese place. Bill kept a hand in mine the whole way, I could tell he still felt bad about saying that he didn't have a girlfriend. I wished he didn't though.

Okay, I would write more, but my fingers are cold and they're stiff so.. Until next chapter! By the way! Sorry for not updating a for a while! I have to do this secretly now because my Dad is a stalker. :/ For those of you who review, you get virtual cookies programmed with love!


End file.
